


From Spy to Ninja

by DaniMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMar/pseuds/DaniMar
Summary: (Y/N) grew up in an orphanage until some shady men came and took her into their special program. (Y/N) and other kids were trained from a young age to be spies and follow orders, even if those were to kill. One day in the secret labor of (Y/N)'s agency something goes wrong and she finds herself in a different reality.This story begins in our world but will continue in the world of Naruto.(I have only recently uploaded here on AO3, but I'm writing this for a while now.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

Hi everyone. I have been writing this fiction for a while now, but only now have I decided to publish it here in AO3 too.

If you want to begin the story right away, please go to the next chapter. Here I will explain some things about my fanfic but this is not essential to understand the story. I just like when things make sense and are logical, even in a made-up universe...

The different worlds:

The story begins in our normal boring world, there is no chakra and nothing special.

Naruto's world is the same earth but in another reality. There, a seed of the god tree has found its way on earth and following the events explained in the manga/anime the people have become the ability to use their lifeforce called chakra.

Therefore, when (Y/N) arrives in the Naruto world she has no chakra stream but she will be able to use a different method to manipulate chakra.

(Y/N)'s past:

(Y/N) never met her parents, she was brought to an orphanage very young. She is very intelligent, therefore was insufficiently challenged and that causes her to be bored and look for trouble.

Only when she was brought to an organization where she was trained to become a spy she flourished. At the young age of 16, she began her first mission, even for that nongovernmental agency it was an exception.

* * *

That's it for now, I think if something more came up I will explain as I go.

Enjoy the story and I would love it if you leave a comment.


	2. Beginning

You were flirting with the guy from medical stuff as you did for some time now. He was the one who gave you all kinds of pills. It didn't matter if it was to keep you awake or to sleep or even to get high (not that you were addicted to it, but it was a means to an end). You preferred it that way than the propped channels. There were too many questions asked.

Your life has always been a mess. In the orphanage where you grew up, you were the trouble maker. It's not like you didn't recognize authority because you did, but there was no one that you considered to be an authority.

But in the organization, you were brought in as a kid was another story. You could see from afar who the boss was. They said they were from the government but as time passed by you weren't convinced. Your missions included some shady stuff to be authorized by the government. With only 16 you began to be sent out to complete missions. But it didn't bother you, as long as you could live your life as you wanted, it didn't matter.

Well, your life... You didn't have friends, didn't know what real love was. You were only 18 and had already your heart broken by a boy that took everything from you. He took the trust you had for other people, took your heart, your belief in love, your virginity, and almost your life. Since then you decided you would live only for yourself.

But back to here and now. You were passing by a restricted area. You had heard rumors about all kinds of things they could be doing in that laboratory. You saw someone hast in there. He looked strange to you. You had seen almost everyone in that facility. They were all laboratory personal and not field agents, but that guy who entered the restricted area was too muscular to be one of them. You trusted your gut and decided to follow him before the door closed.

Inside was a corridor. You didn't see any trace of the man so you entered carefully. At the end of the corridor was a glass wall and you could see in a large room with a big machine in the center. The guy was on the computers. It looked like he had triggered some alarm because red lights began to blink. You had no weapon with you because the security would pick up everything that was metal and bigger than a hairpin.

You tried to sneak up behind him but he noticed you. If you had any doubts that he wasn't supposed to be there, now they were gone because he attacked you at first sight. His hits were strong but you were faster and could mostly evade him, but then he kicked you in your stomach and you fell over the computer display. You must have activated something because the machine in the center began to move.

A female computer voice could be heard. "Initiating stage one, please evacuate the testing field."

The guy had managed to bring in a gun and was pointing it at you. Your first reaction was to throw your bag of pills at him which caught him off guard and the shot missed you barely. You lanched yourself at him and knocked him to the ground. You two were now fighting for the upper hand and the weapon. The gun was fired accidentally and hit the machine.

"Alert, malfunction detected, please interrupt the sequence. Alert, malfunction detected, please interrupt the sequence..."

Now all lights had turned red in the laboratory and the machine spun faster than before and smoke was rising from it.

The guy you were fighting looked scared.

_'What the fuck are they doing here for this guy to be so scared?'_

He tried some commands on the console but got no response from the machine.

"Shit," he said and tried to run away, but you wouldn't let him escape. You tackled him down before he could reach the exit and he screamed at you.

"What are you doing, we have to leave. That thing is about to create an uncontrolled wormhole at any moment now!"

Oh, that's what it was. One of the rumors was that they were testing with wormholes...

But it was too late. The machine went off with a blast that caught you and the guy in it.

You were surrounded by complete blackness and felt no gravity at all. It was as you were underwater during the night and couldn't figure out in which direction you were swimming. Then you hit the ground. It was a soft dirt ground covered in leaves. You were in a forest.

You looked around and saw the guy from the laboratory. His facial expressions were of amazement. "I can't believe it. A wormhole can really be used as teleportation. This is unbelievable."

You had enough of that guy. It was time for him to give some answers.

"Hey you, what were you doing in that laboratory and how did we end up here?"

"You're a field agent, aren't you? You still look young. Do you really think you are working for the government?"

You had no patience for this. It was clear he didn't belong to your team, so you attacked him again. It was a hard fight but in the end, you were able to break his neck and he fell limp to the ground. You thought ' _strange, normally I need much more force to break a neck but this time it was no big deal._ '

You didn't give it more thought because four figures appeared around you out of nowhere. _'Did they jump down from the trees?'_

The four men were wearing the same outfit. Dark blue pullover and pans with a green flak jacket. The one in the front appeared to be the leader of the group. He had shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a bandanna while chewing on a big needle. To his left was a guy with spiky, black hair with a forehead protector with a symbol on it, dark eyes, a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose, and a dark mark on his chin. The guy left to him had brown hair that covered his right eye and had also a bandana like the leader but with the same symbol as the guy next to him. The guy all on the right had long black hair, his eyes had no color and strange markings around his eyes.

They were clearly a taskforce and seemed well trained. You had no illusion that you could win them all in a fight so the best would surrender. So you lifted your hands up and waited for them to speak which wasn't long as the leader began right away.

"Who are you and what are you doing so close to Konoha?"

_'Konoha? Never heard of that name.'_

_You_ decided to tell them your first name, that wouldn't hurt anyone.

"My name is (Y/N), and I have no clue where I am. This guy has kidnapped me and I just woke up here."

A good lie is always the closest to the truth...

The guy with the strange eyes talked now. Did he seem to be intrigued? Hard to say with those eyes

"How is it possible that I can't see your chakra pathway system?"

Now you were surprised.

"Sorry, my what?"

"There is no time for this, we have to report to the Hokage about our mission. We will take her with us and he should decide what to do with her. Izumo you can seal the body away, Kotetsu you help him, we will take him too."

The guy with the bandage over his nose and the one with the hair in front of his eye moved to the man you killed. They put him over a paper scroll, made some hand signs, and with a 'puff' the body was gone.

You jumped in surprise which made the leader look up to you in surprise (he was about to tie your hands).

"What the hell. What just happened?"

Chewing on his needle the leader looked surprised.

"That was just a sealing jutsu. Why are you so surprised?"

You preferred to shut up that to say something you would regret later.

They escorted you and soon you reached a big gate. Over its passage was that strange symbol that some of them had on their forehead protector.


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I won't make it a habit to write notes, I promise, I only wanted to say that these first chapters can be a bit boring since it's about (Y/N)'s past and explaining things, but soon it will be more interesting. This is actually my second fanfiction (my first one is called Lonley Kunoichi) and different from the that one where I had almost the howl story figured out before writing, this one I will see where it leads as I'm writing, so I will take more time to update, but at least one chapter per week I should be able to do.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you like. Bye

You caught yourself looking at this village with an open mouth. What the hell had happened to you? Were you sent back in time by that machine? But only a different time wouldn't explain why the body of the man that came with you just disappeared.

 _'Think, think.'_ You insisted with yourself. _'A wormhole. I don't know much about it. I have learned about physics but that shit is just too advanced for me. So from the movies (I know, great source of knowledge), it's used to create a passage between locations scattered in the universe. But here they speak the same language as I, so it must still be the same planet and country. Could these be a parallel universe? Out of the things I can think of right now, that's what makes more sense, if anything does... Or then I died and this is just a sick joke from the devil.'_

You entered a big building. The leader of the group (Genma as you had learned) told Kotetsu and Izumo to watch over you while he went inside an office with that white-eyed guy.

"Do you know what's going to happen with me?"

Kotetsu was the one to answer.

"The Hokage is the one to decide that. It depends on what you were making here."

"As I said, I don't even know where I am. That man has brought me here and if the Hokage will allow me to leave, then in the next minute I'm out of here. I didn't want to kill that man, he was the one to attack me first, if I didn't defend myself then I would be the one to die."

"We have seen your fight and know that, but you can also be a shinobi spy so we need to be sure. Most probably you are interrogated."

_'Interrogation then, that I can handle. If they don't charge me with murder then I should be able to convince them to let me go.'_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the office door opening. Genma spoke to the two that were with you.

"The Hokage is busy right now. He said you should take her to the interrogation division for Inoichi to see her."

They nodded and pushed you up but not in a rough way. They stood each to one of your sides and guided the way.

Kotetsu seemed to be the more chatty one because he started a conversation.

"I wonder, how can you hide your chakra signature so well? I mean even Ko couldn't see your chakra stream with his byakugan."

"Byaku what?"

"Byakugan. It's a dojutso characteristic of the Hyuga clan." Izumo was the one to answer.

How can it be that you didn't understand half of the sentence he just said?

"Hum, I don't know."

You avoided speaking the rest of the way, worried you might say something out of place. _'Shit, looks like that interrogation is going to be more difficult than what I assumed.'_

* * *

Inoichi started the interrogation with the dead man. It was easier to enter the mind of someone dead than someone alive because they couldn't fight back. He began to look at his last day alive to find out what he and (Y/N) were doing outside Konoha and what he found was just mind-blowing.

He quickly went through most of his memories and when finished he went straight to the Hokage to report although he was completely drained from going through almost a lifelong amount of memories.

The Hokage was, of course, busy but seeing the expression on Inoichi's face, he knew that was important.

"Lord Hokage, it seems that the two visitors we have are actually from farther away than what we could think of."

The blond resumed for the Hokage the man's life, that he was from another reality, the technology they had there and those more important things.

"And the girl?" Ended up the Hokage asking.

"I wasn't able to interrogate her yet."

"I haven't seen her yet, but now I'm curious. Go rest for a bit, I will later call for Ibiki to help you evaluate her personality. She should have had some truth serum by then."

* * *

You were waiting in the interrogation room for quite some time now. You were pleasantly surprised at how nice they had treated you. They gave you food and water and asked if everything was alright. You were beginning to believe you would be out there sooner than expected.

After a while longer two men came in. The first one was blonde, with spiky hair on top and a long ponytail. He had strong facial features and light green eyes. The second one had a grim facial expression, his face adorned with some scars. The first impression they made to you was 'good cop, bad cop.'

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). I'm Inoichi and this is Ibiki. We are here to talk to you."

_'Yea, talk, sure.'_

"Nice to meet you too. You can ask me what you want, I will answer all your questions so I can get out of here."

"Let's start simple. What do you do for a living."

"I'm a field agent for a nongovernment agency."

Only after the words came out of your mouth did you realize what you said. That was not what you intended to say. You had probably surprise written all over your face because Ibiki gave you a mischievous smile.

"I assume it's your first time to be under the influence of truth serum, no?"

_'Shit, I'm so screwed now, or maybe this could mean they will believe me since I can't lie? Most likely they will assume I'm crazy... So much for them being nice. They have drugged me by putting something in my food or water.'_

Inoichi continued. "How would you describe your loyalty towards your superiors?"

"They took me out of an orphanage, taught me how to fight, and most of the things that I know today. So I am thankful for what they did, but I wouldn't die for them."

Inoichi was scribing down some notes. Ibiki became more and more impatient.

"This takes too much time. Why don't you just enter her mind? You intend to do it either way to see that reality of hers, so why waste time."

You gasped. They knew?

"How do you know?"

The blond man signed. Looking at Ibiki he answered him first. "I wanted to give her an opportunity to explain herself but I think you're right. The Hokage wants our report asap."

Then he looked at you. "I have already analyzed the memories of the man that you killed, so I know. It's an amazing universe and it's the first time we hear about something like that, so we are curious."

"Oh, I see. You want information."

"Yes, but not just that. You are stuck here and can't go back. The Hokage don't want to kill you or take you prisoner, but he needs to know if you're thrust worthy. That's why we're here. I can enter your mind by force, but if you let me in this will be better for both of us."

"Does it hurts?"

"If you cooperate, no."

"And you will see all of my memories?"

"I will respect your privacy, of course. If there is something you don't want me to know, you can force me out of that memory."

 _'Well, it's not like I have an option here.'_ This interrogation was going completely different from what you had imagined.

"Ok, let's do this. What do I have to do."

"Let's start at the beginning. Why don't you show me some things from your childhood in the orphanage and then continue, like you were telling your life story."

You did as he asked to. You closed your eyes and began to think back at the orphanage. Then you felt a presence and your memories began to flash in front of you like a movie. You showed Inoiche the rebel you were, always playing pranks at the ladies that took care of you and your friends. Then the day the men from the organization came and took you in a black car to what could be described as a camp with other kids. The training you went through, the mental exercises you did (later you found out those exercises were meant to increase your breaking point if you would ever be tortured), and so on until your first mission.

Inoichi's voice startled you. It wasn't in your head, but in front of you and now you realized that you could still feel how you were sited in the interrogation room. You were so absorbed in your story that you almost forgot where you actually were. "Did you meet your superior?"

You answered him with your memories. The man you met when you first were brought in. His name was Mr. Smith, but that was more like a rank. Through time you actually met some others Mr. Smith. You never met whoever gave the orders to him.

"Ok, I see. Can you show me some of your missions?"

Although your agency was nongovernmental, it wasn't criminal, at least from what you had seen you didn't believe so. Your missions included surveillance that could be considered unorthodox, infiltration in drug cartels, and assassination missions as well. Resuming, it was mainly ethically questionable missions.

Your mind went unintentionally to one of your last missions, although it was almost six months ago...

Naonobu (Nao as you called him) was your boyfriend at that time. You were on a mission together to steal information from a high tech facility. Without knowing you triggered an alarm as you were leaving. Nao got so mad at you. He was screaming at you and saying how useless you were, that if you were caught it would all be your fault. On the outside, you were running from the security when you tripped and took Nao with you since you tried to hold yourself onto him. He got even more furious.

"Got dammit, are you only good to be fucked or what? I won't be caught here because of your incompetence! You will serve as a decoy."

Without even a blink he took out a knife and stabbed it into your chest, only missing your heart by millimeters. You were still lying on the ground and looked down at you seeing the hilt of the knife sticking out. When you looked up, Nao was already far away from you, not even looking back once. Your chest hurts but not from the knife, the adrenaline rush made you feel numb for now, but Nao's betrayal was the cause of your suffering. You let the knife in you, knowing that if you would pull it out, you could bleed to death. You looked around and saw a depression on the ground not far away from you. You moved there and stayed flat on the ground while covering yourself with some branches. To your luck, the security moved past you while chasing after Nao.

You composed yourself, remembering Inoichi. You were ashamed that he had seen you at your worst, not only because you screwed up that mission, but also because you were betrayed by the one you loved the most. You moved on to the point where you found that guy entering the restricted area of the laboratory with the wormhole machine. You relived your fight when you killed him and then when Genma's team approached you. At that moment you felt how Inoichi left your mind.

"Thank you for showing me your memories. I have some questions. The teammate that betrayed you, what happened to him? Have you confronted him?"

You began to talk a bit against your will. "He died sometime later, but not by my hand. As far as I know, a mission went wrong. Karma I guess. I don't know if he really tried to kill me that day or if he missed my heart on purpose, but I wasn't about to confront him. I survived and intended to let him and what he did to me in my past."

You actually had planned to kill him after you recovered, but while in the hospital you decided you wouldn't do it. You had decided to play a mind game with him. You sent him notes of how you intended to kill him. That when he last expected you would be there and put a knife to his heart as he did to you, but you wouldn't miss it. It was a possibility that with the paranoia you had created in him he got sloppy on his last mission and died. In the end, you felt bad about it and mourned him. After everything he had done to you, you still had feelings for him. You knew it was stupid but feelings are just like that, you can't control them.

"Hum, you didn't even feel the chakra rush when you killed that guy, did you?"

You looked at him in question, not able to follow him since you were lost in your thoughts. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Genma and his team have told that they heard your fight and that's how they found you. They couldn't sense any chakra signature, but when you broke that man's neck your chakra spiked. Ko confirmed that with his byakugan. At that moment a big amount of chakra streamed through you but was gone in a blink of an eye."

You looked dumbfounded at him. You had no idea that you did that, let alone how. "Sorry, I haven't the slighted idea."

"Hum, I see." He scribbled some more on the paper and added. "Ok, we are done here. You will be brought to a cell, I'm sorry about that but until the Hokage decides what to do with you he can't let you go free."

You didn't answer because you were beginning to feel exhausted from all that had happened. So you saw the two men leave the room and soon someone came and took you to a cell with a bed where you laid down and soon passed out into sleep.


	4. The will of fire

You were awake for some time now, thinking about how your life had made a 180 degrees turn just in one day. You didn't know what the Hokage would decide for you, heck you didn't even know what exactly happened to you in the first place.

You felt the smell of tobacco in the air and looked around to see an elder man in front of your cell. You didn't even hear him approach. The smell was the same as you felt in front of the Hokage's office and seeing the man standing there alone without a guard you assumed it would be the Hokage in person. You stood up and gave a slight bow in respect.

"Lord Hokage I assume?"

He gave you a reassuring smile.

"You're perceptive. Come walk with me."

You looked at him and then at your cell door.

"It's open."

Surprised you tried the door and indeed it was open.

You were walking in silence through the village and up a mountain with some faces carved in it. Once up there the view was amazing.

"I have thought about your situation. Inoichi and Ibiki have made their report about you and the way you came into this world. It's the first time I heard such a thing and I don't know of a way to send you back."

You let a heavy breath out.

"I thought that much. I never imagined that something like that would be even possible."

"Now what do you intend to do?"

"Are you letting me go?"

"If you intend so, yes."

You thought about it.

"There is nowhere for me to go. I don't even know this world."

"I want to tell you something (Y/N). Every person here in Konohagakure is part of my family. I am their leader, their protector. At my service are the shinobi. They are the army of the Land of Fire. They would give their lives protecting their land and it's people. Their will I like to describe as the will of fire and I was wondering if you have something like that in you."

You looked at him curiously but also puzzled. You wanted to learn about this new world but couldn't think of why he would tell that to you.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I don't think I can follow you."

"Inoichi and Ibiki added in their report an evaluation of your personality and capabilities based on your memories and the answers to their questions. When they asked about your loyalty you said you wouldn't give your life for your superiors. But in your memories, they could see how you often risked your own life for your colleges. Based on that I think you have the right priorities to become a shinobi of the leaf."

"You want me in your military force?"

"I am giving you an opportunity to prove yourself worthy to become a shinobi if you wish so. If not, I won't send you away. You haven't chosen to come to this world and it doesn't feel right to send you away, so if you wish you're welcomed to stay and find another occupational that suits you."

You were surprised with such generosity after they had imprisoned you and all.

"I have been trained since I was a kid to fight, follow orders, and complete missions. I don't know if I'm able to do something else. I am grateful for your offer, but I don't know if I have that will of fire as you described. I don't even know this land."

The Hokage lightened his pipe and proceeded to talk.

"That's why I want to send you on a journey with a former student of mine. He would teach you everything you need to know what it means to be a shinobi. He would train you and help you find how to use the chakra as you did when you killed that man that came with you."

You had a feeling that the Hokage had somehow second intentions. No one was so generous as he was without wanting something in return.

"And if I accept what you expect of me."

"Inoichi said you were smart. I would treat you like every other of my shinobis. I think you could become a fine kunoichi with unique capabilities and therefore an asset for us."

That was only half of the truth. He truly believed what he said, but he feared that if he couldn't convince you to stay in Konoha, maybe some of the other hidden villages would get a hold of you.

You pondered your options but concluded that you really didn't have much choice so you agreed.

You walked back to the Hokage's tower.

"Until my former student, Jiraiya arrives I want you to be my guest. Take a shower, I have provided some clothes, eat breakfast and then I'll send Kotetsu to show you around."

You did as he told you. While you were eating Kotetsu arrived. He greeted you with a big smile, unlike the way he had been the first time you saw him.

"Good morning (Y/N)."

Then he became a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry the way we treated you before, but we had to be sure about your intentions, consider the way you broke that man's neck as if it was nothing."

"Good morning to you too. Don't worry about that, no hurt feelings on my end. I completely understand."

Happy again he sat by the table with you.

"Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?"

"The food isn't mine, but I won't tell anyone."

You gave him a smile back. He seemed like a nice guy.

Kotetsu then showed the village to you like he was some kind of tourist guide and you enjoyed his company. He was a chatty one, not like most of your colleagues on the agency.

"Can I ask you something, Kotetsu?"

"Sure."

"I'm to go training with a man called Jiraiya, do you know anything about him?"

"Yes, everyone knows who Jiraiya-sama is. He is one of the legendary Sannin. He was also the Sensei of the fourth Hokage."

He pointed to the stone faces on the mountain.

"The fourth, so the actual Hokage is the third? What happened to the fourth?"

"He died defending the village from an attack from the nine-tails."

You looked at him questioning. Every answer he gave you raised more questions, so before you knew, it was getting dark and he accompanied you to the Hokage's mansion.

"So tomorrow I will pick you up again and we go shopping for the things you'll need for your journey. Bye"

* * *

Some days had passed and you would always be with Kotetsu. He had introduced you to some of his colleges, maybe future colleges of you too, and they all seemed nice. He and Izumo seemed to be good friends. You stopped at the gate where Izumo was taking watch with Genma and they goofed around.

The first impression you had from Genma was that he was all business, but now seeing him more relaxed and not being in command of a squat, he was quite funny. You stayed there for some time talking and fooling around. They asked lots of questions about the world you came from and you decided to turn on your phone and show some of the pictures and videos you had.

Then a man in a black and gray uniform with a white mask with colorful marks showed up.

"Kotetsu you are to accompany (Y/N) to lord third, he awaits her."

"Ok, thank you." Turning to you he continued. "Best we go then. Probably Jiraiya has arrived."

You said bye to Genma and Izumo and went with Kotetsu. Before entering the Hokage's office, his assistant asked to wait for you to be called so Kotetsu used this time to say his goodbyes to you.

"These days were fun. I enjoy showing you around."

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better guide. I know it was your assignment so I like to hear that you enjoyed it. I don't know how long I will be traveling, but I will miss your company for sure."

Embarrassed, he said "Me too, I... I mean I'm going to miss you too, not me..." he stutters while a rush of pink runs to his cheeks.

You smiled at his embarrassment and leaning forward you placed a hand on one of his cheeks and kissed the other. He was just cute all embarrassed.

"You're sweet. Goodbye Kotetsu."

He turned now completely red.

"Goodbye, and stay safe." He managed to say with a big grin on his face.

He then turned to leave but looked back at you while walking so he almost stumbled against the wall, missing his turn. You chuckled at his behavior but heard the office door opening and a man with white messy hair and red marks under his eyes was at the door.

"You must be (Y/N). Let me introduce myself, I'm Jiraiya, and as it seems I'm going to be your sensei. Now please come in."

The Hokage was smoking his pipe as usual with a big pile of paper on his desk.

"(Y/N), I have just told Jiraiya everything about you and what I pretend for him to teach to you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes of course. I just need to grab my backpack and I'm ready to go."

And so you went on your new journey.


	5. A place to call Home

Two years have passed since you came into this world. You had become used to sensei Jiraiya's peculiarities although it still got on your nerves when he was doing his 'research'.

He had finally finished his book and he made you read it. Well, to be honest, it wasn't so bad, but since you knew that it was him writing it, you had some trouble imagining the protagonist as someone other than your sensei. So you had some images in your head that you wished you would never have.

Besides those times he was ok. You had learned much with him, not only how to improve your fighting skills, but also what it meant to be a shinobi. And then fighting with a sword. You loved it, it was so badass. You had trouble learning jutsus since you didn't have chakra in you. But you were able to absorb it (probably the natural chakra as Jiraiya had explained) but it wasn't as stable as to possess a chakra stream so you preferred not to use jutsus. You just used the chakra to increase your strength and speed. It also seemed as if you were immune to genjutsu since you don't have a chakra stream to be manipulated.

Although Jiraiya was most of the time away from Konoha he still would do missions for the Hokage. Those missions brought you often out of the Land of Fire and so you could know other lands too, but you preferred the Land of Fire. It was only by luck that you had shown up by the doors of Konoha, but you were happy about that. In the beginning, you were sad about what had happened to you, but now you saw this as a chance to start over and do better. Because let's be honest, your old life was a mess.

Now you could see the doors of Konoha come closer as you walked in their direction. You couldn't wait to begin your new life, have your own place, and not need to live out of your backpack. Resuming, you hoped for a place to call home.

You looked with curiosity as to who was doing gate watch and wondered if you would know them. You did. It was Kotetsu and Izumo.

They were bickering with one another and Izumo only noticed you two when you were close. Then Kotetsu followed his gaze and saw you too. It seemed he had recognized you because he jumped out of his seat and with a big smile on his face he hugged you.

You weren't expecting such a warm welcome because you had been here only for some days and that was two years ago, but you ended up hugging him back and noticed that you were smiling too.

"Good to see you again (Y/N), I was beginning to believe you would never come back."

"You're so sweet Kotetsu, thank you for this warm welcome."

You let go of him and went to Izumo. He gave you a big smile too but settled with a fist bump. Then you got back to the side of your sensei.

He was looking at you sideways while walking and grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" You asked.

"How long have you stayed here before we headed out? A week or even less? And you already got Kotetsu to fall for you. You seem to be a real heart breaker."

"Don't talk nonsense Sensei. Kotetsu was just friendly. He is a nice guy."

"Uhum, sure he is."

You rolled your eyes but preferred to be silent. Jiraiya would sometimes step out of his role as a sensei and assume a more fatherly posture. Like that one time, you tried to pick up a guy for a one night stand.

*** Flashback ***

You felt especially needy that night and since your sensei was once again doing research you decided to go to the bar. There was a good looking man probably around your age, and you started a conversation with him and ended up taking him to your room.

It was obvious where that would lead you. Since Nao, you had been with no one, but you wanted so badly to feel a man touch you again. So you were making out with that guy, thankfully you two still had your clothes on when Jiraiya stormed in in your room and scared the shit out of the guy. He literally stumbled over his own feet to reach the door with the haste he was and you almost laughed out loud but your furry with your sensei was bigger.

"What the hell are you doing sensei? Have you heard about privacy?"

"What I am doing? What the hell are you doing, young lady? Taking a guy to your room like that?"

"It's not your business, I'm not your daughter nor am I underaged. And what morals have you to talk like that and judge me?"

"I'm not your father but I'm your sensei and you are under my protection. So let me tell you about the three prohibitions for a shinobi."

*** End of Flashback ***

Although you would never admit it to him, now that you thought back at that memory you had to smile. It was kind of adorable when he treated you like a daughter. You never had a father figure in your life. Only Mr. Smith, but he was only concerned with you because you were an investment of the agency...

With all your thoughts you didn't even realize that you were now in front of the Hokage's office. He called you two in.

"Ah, good to see you again Jiraiya. And you too (Y/N)."

You bowed and greeted him back.

"Jiraiya, if you want to leave you can. I have all the information that I need from your reports and I know how much you love to hear me talk."

"Well I don't want to be disrespectful but I have a meeting with my editor so I will take my leave. But I come back later."

And with that, he left you two alone.

"So (Y/N), Jiraiya is very pleased with your evolution and recommends you for becoming a leaf shinobi. Now that you have learned what the duties of a shinobi are, do you want that life? Are you willing to be part of our family and fight for this land?"

"All my life I have fought for someone I didn't even know and had no problem with that. Here, the shinobis know who the people are that they protect. They have a reason to sacrifice their lives, not only to make someone rich. I'm a foreign to this country but I can't go back, so I have to adopt a new land to call it my home. With sensei Jiraiya, I have seen some other countries and I must admit I prefer the Land of Fire. I want to begin my new life here, if it's possible. And since I only know how to fight I can only see myself as a shinobi. And I am willing to embrace all the dangers and sacrifices that come with the job."

The Hokage seemed pleased with your answer.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now I have thought about where to integrate you. Our system works with ranks, as you should know by now, but you have no rank. So I think I will put you in the ANBU, our special task force. From what Jiraiya tells in his reports, you should be able to handle the harder missions they have even with your poor abilities in using ninjutsu. I will put you in one of the best squats. Recently a member has become a captain with his own squat and although I have already put a new kunoichi there I think you will fit right in too. I want to know how you work in a team. And in time we'll see about ranking you."

You only nodded and waited for him to continue although you got all excited to be put in the special task force, you had a poker face on.

"Outside should be one of your future squad comrades to show you the ANBU facilities. You can stay in the barracks till you have your own place. It's not a hotel room, but at least you have a free bet to sleep."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. I will do my best to not disappoint you."

You then bowed and left his office. Outside was a man in black pants and a tank shirt with a grey flack jacket, arm-length gloves, and a white cat-like mask with green and red markings.

"Hi, you must be (Y/N). I'm Tenzo."

"Nice to meet you."

With that, he told you to follow him. You got to an underground facility and the first place for you to stop was the barracks. There were no separations between men and women but it didn't seem that many beds were occupied. So you put your things on the last bed to have some privacy during the night. Tenzo pointed out the restrooms and the showers. At least the showers were separated by cabinets. He then showed you the storage and they gave you a uniform like the one Tenzo was wearing. The mask looked like a feline, maybe a linx with the pointy ears and yellow markings.

"The mask is to cover our identity. When you are at service you should always wear it."

With that said he took his mask off.

"We are going to be colleagues, so I guess you can see my face. I mean, it's only fair since I saw yours."

He had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes with a forehead protector that framed his face. He gave you a small smile which you returned.

"Ok, here you can get your tattoo tomorrow since no one seems to be here right now."

"And what tattoo is that?"

You had actually only recently made your first tattoo. It was on your chest and you made it mainly to cover up the scar you had from Nao's betrayal.

"It's a tattoo like this one I have. It identifies you as an ANBU member and every one of us has one."

Then you got outside.

"These are our training fields. The next days we will spend with training and you are going to learn our tactics and moves. Yugao is new too so you won't feel that bad to learn the basics. Our captain is Kakashi Hatake and the Hokage hasn't debriefed him yet because he was out on a mission so you have time to get your tattoo and then join us here. So I will leave you now so you can rest. See you tomorrow."

The first thing you did was take a nice long and warm shower. The last days you had been on the road and didn't have that luxury. Then you grabbed your money and went downtown to eat something and maybe find some company?

After dinner you were walking around the village, it was almost getting dark but there were still many people on the streets with the stores open. You were looking at some jewelry (only looking because you hadn't enough money to spend on such futilities) and you were unaware that someone was watching you.

He was looking for a girl to have fun with for the night. His week had been a hard one and he wanted to relax. Then a girl caught his attention. He had never seen her before in Konoha.

While she was looking at some jewelry he took some photos of her. The best pictures would always be the ones when people are unaware of being photographed. When he was happy with the pictures he approached her and used his usual pickup line.

"Excuse me miss, hi. I'm a journalist and I'm about to write an article about beautiful things in Konoha and was wondering if I could take a picture of you?" Yea, it's a cheese line, but normally women who were interested say yes and the others say no, so he doesn't waste his time.

You were surprised by that question. You looked at the man. He had brown hair, gray eyes with purple eyeshadow, and some purple straps running down his cheeks, complete with a beauty mark under his lips on his left side. He was a handsome man you thought and hoped he would want something more than just take your picture. So you gave him a big smile and said.

"Hi, does that line usually work, or are you talking seriously?"

 _'That's new. They normally just say yes or no...'_ The man was getting nervous, clearly not used to someone being so direct, but soon he got his posture back, he was a slick talker after all.

"I'm serious about you looking beautiful and that I would like a picture of you. If it works or not, that is what you have to say."

He looked you deep in the eyes while saying that and you couldn't help yourself. You felt your cheeks heat up.

"Let's say it helps to start a conversation at least. So what's your name?"

"I'm Sukea. And you?"


	6. Two strangers lying

Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in."

He entered and kneeled in respect.

"Stay at ease Kakashi, what I have to tell you is a bit complicated."

He got curious but didn't show. The Hokage had called him there but didn't say why.

"I have decided to add a new member to your team. I know that with Yugao your team is complete but Itachi is hard to replace so a member more will help."

"As you wish Lord Hokage. One more won't be a problem."

Sarutobi smiled at him and lighted his pipe.

"That isn't the complicated part yet Kakashi. The origin of the Kunoichi is. She is from another world and has shown some interesting capabilities that I would hate going to waste or to our enemy. For now, it seems she prefers Konoha and shows interest in being a shinobi. I want that to stay so. That's why I want you to have an eye on her. If you think she doesn't fit in the ANBU or that she doesn't feel well there, then inform me right away. Here is her file. She will be with you as soon as she has done her tattoo, that should give you time to read it."

Kakashi took the dossier and his eyes got wide when he saw the picture attached.

'But this is (Y/N). Shit. I hope she won't recognize me. So she is a shinobi after all, but I didn't feel any chakra signature...'

The third looked surprised at the expression of his subordinate.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hum? No. I will keep you informed sir. Good day Lord third."

With a bow, he exited his superior's office. He was walking to the lockers to read in peace (Y/N)'s file while his mind wandered to the events of last night.

*** The night before ***

"I'm Sukea. And you?"

"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you."

The jeweler looked annoyed at you.

"Sorry miss, are you going to buy something or can I close my shop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was only looking." You got all embarrassed for that but Sukea could only smile at you.

"Do you wanna grab a drink with me? Right around the corner, there is a nice quiet bar where one can have some privacy."

You agreed. At the bar, the conversation was going nice.

Kakashi liked to hear you talk. Your accent was definitely not from around. He had asked from where you were but you only said from far away.

_'So you prefer to keep your secrets. Fair enough.'_

But the fact that you hadn't an own place would be a problem if the night should end well because Kakashi didn't intend to take you to his place.

_'Guess I have to take a hotel room.'_

Sukea seemed to be nice enough and interested in you, but you didn't have all night. You wanted to get up early tomorrow so you had to be more aggressive.

You were nervous but you wanted this. You wanted him. So you asked casually to Sukea.

"So, what are your intentions after all?"

Kakashi wasn't expecting such a direct question and really didn't know how to answer it. But in the end, he decided to be direct too. At least he would know if he needed to get a room or not.

"I have been alone on the road for a while and hoped for some company for the night."

"Good, then we are looking for the same thing. But I have no place to go, I'm staying with friends of my parents..."

"Don't worry, I have a room at an Inn. Just a moment, I'll be right back."

Kakashi went to the restroom and created a clone to go rent a room. Back at your side, he intended to pay the bill but you just told.

"I have already paid."

If you were going to stay in his room then the least you could do was pay for the drinks.

You two were walking and you just got more and more nervous. The only time you took a guy to your room you didn't have time to think, but now you looked at Sukea and he looked back at you. You gave him a smile but something on your face must have given you away because he made you stop and said.

"(Y/N), are you sure you want to spend the night with me? If you have second thoughts it's okay."

"No, that's not it..."

"It isn't your first time is it?"

You blushed. It wasn't of course, but it had been a while.

"No it's not."

"But it's the first time with someone you just met."

Damnit, why was he so perspective? You got closer to him. His eyes were deep and kind. You put a hand on his face and got even closer. You closed your eyes as he mimicked you and your lips met. His lips were soft and you could still taste the drink he had at the bar. You felt his arms around your waist and how he pulled you closer to him. Your own arms intertwined behind his neck and you were now on your tiptoes. He is a good kisser and you were now sure that you wanted more and it seemed he wanted to because he broke the kiss.

"I see you have made up your mind. But I want you to know if you change your mind just say and I will respect your choice."

"The same goes for you." You smiled. "Now come on, let's go."

You held his hand and pushed him.

He laughed out loud.

"Someone seems to be eager."

"Well, it's been a while since I got laid." You told that in a whisper and were surprised he heard you.

In a husky voice, he told right next to your ear.

"Is that so? Then I think I need to take my time with you."

You felt your face heat up and your stomach made a flip. _'This should be an interesting night...'_

Sukea opened the door for you and you looked at the room. It was a standard room, nothing special. You were still distracted when you felt Sukea's arms around your waist pulling your back into his chest and he started to kiss your neck.

Kakashi didn't waste more time, afraid you would change your mind. The kiss had just left him needier.

The way he kissed your neck just made you get goosebumps. You turned around to him and noticed that he had taken off his jacket. You resumed the kiss and let your hand glide over his arms and back. Even through his shirt you could feel his muscles and wondered if he really was just a journalist.

He put his hands under your shirt and soon pulled it over your head leaving you in your bra. You did the same to him and had to admire him for a brief moment. Sukea smiled wickedly.

"Like what you see?"

Again your face heats up and that made him just smile harder and your bad temper just got the better of you.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He obeyed and as he kissed you again, his hands wandered over your exposed back until he stopped to open up your bra. You let it slide down your arms to the ground.

Sukea made you walk back to the bed and lay down. He came over to you and began to kiss your belly, working his way up between your breasts. He had seen your tattoo peek out of your shirt before and was crazy to see it completely. As he let his hands slide over it he felt the scar. It seemed to be right over your heart and he wondered what had happened. And then your trained body. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't feel any chakra signature, he would think you were a kunoichi.

His thoughts were lost as his hand continued to travel over your body and reached a nipple. He gave a light squeeze and took the other in his mouth, making you inhale sharply with the pleasure.

As he came up to kiss you again and pressed himself against your core, you could feel his erection which made your desire rise even more. You pressed your pelvis up into him and in response, you felt him move his hips too. You could feel how your wetness came out of you and you wished Sukea would hurry up. But he seemed to enjoy torture you so you flipped you over and assumed the leed.

As you kissed his trained chest you could feel some scars and once again thought he must have lied to you when he said he was a journalist, but you had lied too and had no reason to be offended.

You continued your way down. Once you reached his pants you opened the zipper and took them off. As you put his pants aside he pressed you back at the mattress and did the same to you, but didn't stop and took off your underpants too.

He stopped to look at you and you got embarrassed, not used to being so exposed. You pressed your legs together and tried to cover up your upper body with your arms, but he just said:

"Don't do that. You are beautiful, no need to be ashamed."

His voice was soft and his eyes sincere so you relaxed a bit. As you started to remove your hands from you he went over you again and kissed you. With one arm supporting his weight and the other caressing your skin.

He played once again with your breast but then let the hand travel wider south to your legs. Then got up again caressing your inner thigh and as he reached your folds you shivered in anticipation. He smiled into your mouth before pulling back.

"(Y/N) you're so wet already."

He then got down, kneeling between your legs. You could see a wicked smile on his lips before his face got lost between your legs. It was the first time someone did that to you and the sensation of his tongue playing with your clit was just amazing. Your hand got lost in his hair, but then he stopped.

"Please don't pull my hair, I'm a bit sensitive there." Kakashi was afraid his wig could come off.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

He then resumed what he was making before and soon added a finger inside you. You could feel something build up in your belly as your legs started to shake but Sukea didn't stop. He just continues to lick you and thrusts two fingers inside of you.

You had thought that you had orgasmed before, but when the sensation in your belly peeked and a wave of pleasure washed over your body that made you moan aloud, you understand that it wasn't so. Sukea made you come for the first time and you just laid there trying to catch your breath.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

You could only nod and pull him to you to kiss him again. By now you had lost all your shame and flipped yourself on top again. You pulled his boxers down and were amazed by his shaft. You started to lick him, looking up to his face. At first, he looked back down at you, but as you took his length in your mouth, he let himself fall back into the pillow. As you bopped your head faster he made you stop.

"That's enough baby, my intentions were to make you feel good this night."

You were surprised. You really intended to finish him off. That's what you usually did to Nao and he never complained. Did Sukea not like what you were doing?

Your thoughts got lost when he pulled you back over him and he started to kiss you again, with more passion than before, if it was possible. Then he flipped you back under him.

"Just stay like that for a minute."

You did as asked and saw him move to his jacket and take something out of his pocket. It was a pack of condoms and you watched him take one out, rip off the package, and put it over his erection. This scene made you go hot again with desire and anticipation. You saw how his gaze traveled again over your body but this time you didn't hide. He had seen, felt, and almost kissed every inch of your body, so there was no reason to hide anymore.

He smiled approvingly before getting between your legs and positioning himself at your entrance. He didn't push inside, he just got completely over you to kiss again, so you pushed your hips against him and felt how he filled you completely up. He stayed put for a brief moment letting you adjust to him, only then he began to move slowly.

He had suspected that you didn't have much experience but now he was sure. You were just so tight and he hoped he would be able to pleasure you before he finished.

You could feel him deep inside of you and it drove you crazy how slow he went.

"Please Sukea, go faster." You pleaded.

He gave you a smile but you didn't even notice as you focused on the knot forming again in your belly. And then it happened once more. You felt that knot explode inside you and you just couldn't suppress the moans leaving your mouth. Sukea finished almost at the same time and was now riding off his high before going off of you and laying next to you.

You turned to him and that's when you saw on his arm a tattoo like the one Tenzo has. This was proof that Sukea was or at least had been in the ANBU.

Kakashi noticed that you were staring at his tattoo.

"Do you know what this is?" You nodded.

"I have seen it before."

No one of you elaborated more because you were well aware that you both had secrets, which was normal for a one-night stand. So you get up and begin to dress. Kakashi looked at you as you did so. For the first time, he wished this would be more than just one night. You were a mystery for him and he wanted to know more about you. But this was what he had chosen his love life would be. After Anko, he had promised himself never to get attached again and completely avoided colleague shinobis.

Now that you were completely dressed you looked back at Sukea on the bed. He had pulled the sheets to cover his parts but his upper body was still in sign.

"Thank you for the night Sukea. Who knows, maybe we will see each other again." You knew that wouldn't happen again and you felt sad. You kissed him on the cheek for goodbye because if you would kiss his lips again you knew that you wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"Good luck with your new life here in Konoha (Y/N). Goodbye."

* * *

Kakashi was trying to push the memories of last night aside so he could focus on your file.

_'So she came from another world and has no chakra stream. That explains why I couldn't feel her signature. In her old life, she was a spy and the last two years spent training and learning with master Jiraiya. I have to ask him about her then.'_

The sentence 'Be careful of what you wish for' came to Kakashi's mind as he remembered that he wished to get to know you better...


	7. Welcome to team Ro

You looked at your reflection in the mirror after the tattoo was done. It hadn't hurt as much as the one on your chest at least. And now you were ready to go to the training field where your new team was.

On the field, you saw five ANBU members train. Tenzo saw you and called everyone to introduce you.

"Hey, you early. Our captain isn't even here yet."

"As if he isn't late almost every time. You must be the newbie. I'm Ryo Higuchi. Nice to have one more woman in our team."

Ryo took off his ANBU mask to greet you with a charming white tithed smile and clean-shaved face. His voice was deep but clean. His short black hair is kept unkempt and the fringe falls over his dark eyes. He seems to be only some years older than you.

You took off your mask too and retributed his smile.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet everyone."

The others also showed their faces to introduce themselves. The largest and most muscular one had blond curly hair with piercing blue eyes and a mustache. When he talked you were surprised how soft his voice was.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, my dear. My name is Yoshio Kuramoto. Maybe you heard of my family. We are from a long line of strong shinobis." He said proudly and you could swear you saw some sparkles fly from his eyes.

The woman with long, straight, purple hair and kind brown eyes came next.

"Yugao Uzuki. Welcome on board" she smiled.

The last member was relatively small and you at first thought he was a girl with his long blond hair braided but he was a boy, probably only around 15 years old. But there was something in his golden eyes that made you doubt about his age.

"Hi, my name is Edo Matsubara." He said simply.

Tenzo grinned and put a hand on Edo's head.

"Since Itachi is gone, Edo here is our youngest member, but don't be fooled by his height, he has already turned 17 last week."

The blond got mad and knocked off the hand of his older colleague.

"Who are you calling an atomic shrimp so microscopic that even fleas crack on about his height?!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his outburst and you just had to laugh because he was so cute.

"Calm down Edo, no one is calling you that."

Tenzo then turned to you and whispered: "He is a bit sensitive about his height."

"You don't say."

Now that everyone was introduced and their masks back in place, Tenzo assumed the leading.

"Ok, since our captain isn't here yet, let us train our tactics."

After a few more minutes another ANBU member showed up. He had gray hair and didn't take off his mask when he introduced himself.

"Yo, you must be (Y/N). I'm Kakashi Hatake, Capitan of this ANBU team. I would like to see your capabilities first if you don't mind."

Kakashi knew he was being impolite by not taking off his mask while introducing himself, but he didn't want you to recognize him. He preferred to be rude than getting embarrassed. He doesn't know why, but whenever he poses as Sukea he is so confident especially with women, but as Kakashi, he is shy and can't handle embarrassing situations.

You of course did know nothing about his struggle so your first impression of him was: _'That old guy is really an ass.'_ (old because of his gray hair). Your response was a nod and you took a battle stance thinking he would like to fight you himself. But that wasn't so.

First Kakashi sends Yugao against you. He wants to evaluate your fighting skills with the sword.

"Yugao, (Y/N), I want you to draw your sword and fight against each other."

You did as you asked and prepared yourself. Until now you weren't involved in many fights, mostly you would spar with your sensei Jiraiya. So you readied yourself for the fight as everybody was giving you two space to fight.

You preferred letting your opponent do the first move so you could evaluate his tactics. You began to move slowly to your right and Yugao did the same. You moved until the sun was almost at your back. At this angle, sooner or later it would blind your opponent and you could take advantage of that.

When you stopped, Yugao attacked. You could block her attacks, but it was clear she had way more practice than you. As you adjust to her moves, you could actually do some attacks, not only block, especially when the sunlight hits your sword and you blind her. But the fight didn't end there. You two fought for a while more before Kakashi called it off. He had seen enough of your fighting skills.

Kakashi sends Ryo next against you. He is the team's genjutsu specialist and Kakashi wants to see if it's true that you are immune against it.

"I'm sorry to say this sweetheart, but I won't hold myself back. I can only promise that I won't hurt your sweet face."

You had thought Ryo was a flirty one when he introduced himself and it seemed you were right. You smiled at him.

"I assume you would like for me to do the same, no?"

It seemed as if Ryo was also a gentleman and wouldn't attack you first. So, with the help of chakra that you took from your surroundings, your speed and strength increased and you attacked Ryo, but he could evade and block your attacks. The fight went on for some minutes and you two only used taijutsu until Ryo jumped further away from you and made some hand signs. You waited for something to happen but there was nothing, Ryo only stood there holding his last hand sight and beginning to sweat.

You didn't know what was going on, so you continued to attack. Ryo wasn't expecting this and had some trouble to evade your attacks. Somehow he got tired out.

Kakashi had seen enough. He knew the hand signs of Ryo's genjutsu which were the ones he had used and (Y/N) wasn't the least affected by it. On the contrary, she didn't even know what was happening.

"That's enough for you two."

Ryo tried to catch his breath.

"How did you block my genjutsu?" He asked curiously.

"That's what you were doing? Well, I'm kind of immune to that..."

Ryo's eyes got big in surprise but a mischievous smile soon found its way on his lips.

"I see, that's a first. I must say you got just more fascinating."

Kakashi cut off the conversation when he put Edo against you this time. That small boy had some strong Jutsus and besides his young age, he has already managed to use three chakra natures.

Edo didn't give you time to prepare and launched immediately a jutsu. It was a water dragon and you could only evade it. Did Kakashi expect you to use jutsus as well? But maybe he knew about your abilities. Well, you didn't have much time to think so you evaded the jutsus Edo was sending at you infusing more chakra into you to increase speed and strength.

When he sent some water bullets against you, you managed to perform a substitution jutsu at the last moment, but you hesitated to attack the boy. He was so small and so young and you didn't want to hurt him, so in the end, he managed to hit you.

"Edo that's enough."

Kakashi had seen enough of you. To be exact, at first he couldn't take the eyes off of you, thinking of the events of last night and your naked body under his... Good thing he had his ANBU mask on or else his normal mask wouldn't be enough to cover up his red face. But then he focused on his duties, getting serious and evaluating you. Your immunity to genjutsu was amazing and without a doubt your jutsus were weak, but that wasn't the thing that worried him the most. It was your reluctance to attack Edo. Kakashi knew now that you had to learn to confront an opponent independent of his age or appearance. But right now he couldn't handle you. He was too scared that you could recognize him or his voice although he would always change his voice when disguising himself as Sukea. He preferred to let Tenzo in charge and you train the different tactics while he would search for Jiraya to talk to him.

"Tenzo I will leave things to you. Continue to train the tactics."

The first impression you had of Kakashi wasn't a good one. He had shown up late, didn't show you the same respect as your colleagues did by taking off their mask, and only after putting you to fight against three of your colleagues, he left the team again under Tenzo's command. Although the bad impression he left on you, the others seemed to respect him and resumed the training under Tenzo's guidance. Were you just being sensitive about that topic or was there something more about captain Kakashi's attitude...

* * *

After a while of searching Kakashi finally found master Jiraiya.

"Ah, Kakashi, right the man I was searching for."

It seemed as if the Sanin was searching for him too and Kakashi lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, but nothing more on his posture would suggest he was intrigued.

"How can I help you master Jiraiya?"

"I just got my second book public and I think that maybe you would like to read it and give me some feedback. I'm already writing the sequel and should be ready by the end of the year."

Kakashi took the orange book and read the title "Makeout paradise? What is this about?"

"Oh, you will see." Jiraiya grinned like a fool but didn't answer the question."

Kakashi took this opportunity to ask about (Y/N) to him.

"I will read the book if you tell me what you think of (Y/N)."

The stupid grin on the older man's face didn't disappear.

"She's a sight to behold, isn't she? No wonder she has caught your attention. But be aware, Kotetsu has already an eye on her too."

Kakashi blushed at the suggestion he was interested in you so he clarified quickly his intentions.

"No, that's not what I meant. She is on my ANBU team and I want to know what do you think of her abilities since you have trained her these last two years."

"Is that so, hum." Jiraiya thought for a bit, not noticing the discomfort of the younger shinobi. "The world from where she's from must be very different from ours, but she has managed to get used rapidly. Her lack of chakra stream is maybe her strength but also her weakness. Because of that she is immune to genjutsus but has great difficulty performing jutsus, especially if they are of any nature."

"That much I have already seen. But what can you say about her abilities to adjust. I mean, it's the first time she has to fight in a team."

"She learns quickly, don't worry. Her fighting style is dirty. If there is sand on the ground you can be sure that she will use it at some point to throw it to her opponent's eyes. She has no problem kicking her opponent's private parts or even biting them. She is ruthless but fights well in a team. She will help her comrades where she can."

Jiraiya stopped to think before continuing more seriously. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but in the beginning, we didn't go along. She has a strong personality and won't let people in her life. I didn't trust her until we were attacked and she risked her life to save mine. She may seem she doesn't care about the others, but that is only to protect herself. I think she has been hurt in the past..."

Kakashi thought about your scar that you have over your heart. Was that the reason you didn't trust easily? He thanked Jiraiya for the info and promised to read the book until the next time he would meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know I have promised not to leave many notes here, so to everyone who hates reading writer's notes, this here is just some fun facts you can skip.
> 
> If the members of team Ro were somehow familiar to you then you probably have watched Fullmetal Alchemist. I have seen it only a few days ago because a friend of mine has said it is the best Anime she has seen and I liked it a lot too. I don't know if I have seen some episodes before, because it was somehow familiar to me. Then I saw that square Enix was involved and it was clear why it reminded me so much of Final Fantasy games, especially FF9.
> 
> So I inspired myself on some of the characters of that Anime for the ANBU members. Ryo is inspired by Roy Mustang, Edo by Edward Elric, and Yoshio by Major Armstrong.


	8. Making friends

You were done. The training had left you completely exhausted. It's not that it had been more intense than what you were used to while training with sensei Jiraiya, but the two days before arriving in Konoha you had been on the road only resting a few hours at night to sleep. And then the night before, you preferred to spend it with Sukea than to rest, so now you were breathing hard and your legs were shaking. But you had pushed yourself and it seemed that Tenzo was happy with your performance.

You were drinking from your water bottle when Yugao came talking to you.

"Tenzo pushed us hard, didn't he?"

You smiled at her glad she was making conversation with you.

"Yea. I think he is used to training hard and expects the same from the others. But it's nothing we can't handle, right?"

She smiled too and gave a nod.

"So I'm going out tonight. Do you wanna come too? I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and his friends. You actually know some of them already."

You were surprised. "Who do you mean? I don't really know many people here."

"Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma have talked about you, two years ago if I remember it right. And then yesterday Kotetsu mentioned he had seen you arrive."

You were tired and preferred to go straight to bed after dinner, but you were new in town and you wanted to make some friends. You had enough of being alone as you were back home. So you agreed.

In the barracks, you took a shower and let the warm water relieve some of the tension you had in your muscles. Afterward, you rested a bit on your bed. Well, you ended up falling asleep and after waking up, you needed to hurry to eat something before the time you had agreed to meet Yugao at the bar.

You found a little ramen shop 'Ichiraku' and decided to eat there. As you approached it, on the other side of the street you saw a little blonde boy hiding while looking hungry, with drool coming out of his mouth. You remembered how sensei Jiraiya said that there were many orphans such as you were too, and that boy just looked so alone. You took pity on him and decided to approach him.

"Hey kid, are you here alone?"

He looked at you with big blue eyes and gave a small nod.

"Are you hungry? You wanna eat with me?"

At first, he shook his head "no" but his stomach gave him away with a big rumbling. You gave him a smile and said gently:

"I am here all alone. If I buy you dinner would you like to make me company?"

The boy gave you a big smile and nodded happily. You ruffled up his hair.

"I'm (Y/N) and you?"

"Naruto!"

You smiled at him while getting up and extended your hand to him which he ended up taking.

Naruto sure seemed hungry, he swallowed his food in an instant and then began to talk happily.

"I'm the best student in the academy and one day I will become Hokage, believe it."

You smiled at his dreams and hoped that he would make it.

"If you work hard enough then you can make your dreams come true."

Since you were almost running late you paid the bill and said goodbye to Naruto with a kiss on his forehead. He ended up blushing slightly and looked even cuter.

As you were walking through the streets you heard someone calling your name.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo. Free from gate duty tonight?"

Both of them were smiling at you but the first to talk was Kotetsu.

"Yea, finally we have a night and day off. You seem lost, can we help you?"

You got all embarrassed but ended up saying: "Yes, actually I am. Yugao told me about a bar that should be next to a flower shop but I can't find it."

"Good thing we headed there too."

"Yes, I know. Yugao said that you would be there too. I'm on her team now and she was nice enough to invite me out."

You three made small talk until arriving at the bar. There were many shinobis, most of them using their standard uniform. Yugao saw you three and waved to you. Next to her was a man with the standard Konoha uniform too. He had short brown hair, dark eyes, and dark markings under his eyes. As you came close to them, Yugao introduced you two.

"I see you had help to find this place. This is Hayate, my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm (Y/N), Yugao's new team comrade."

* * *

Kakashi was walking slowly to the bar. He didn't have any interest in going out, but he had lost a bet against Guy and this is his punishment. His rival had found him after he had talked to Jiraiya and had challenged him. He was about to refuse because it was already the second time this month that Guy had challenged him, but it would make a good excuse for not showing up at his team's training session. But to prevent his friend from bothering him again soon he added a bet to their dispute. If Kakashi would win, Guy wouldn't bother him with a new challenge for the next three months, but if he lost then he would have to go out with their friend that night. So here he was. At least he had the book from Jiraiya to distract himself and it was a rather good distraction.

As he entered the bar it was quite full of people and he had some trouble finding his friend, but Guy had seen him come in and quickly came by to drag him to the table where Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Anko were already sitting.

Kakashi said hi to everyone, avoiding Anko as good as he could. No one of their friends was aware of their short affair and he hoped it would stay so. After ordering a drink he looked around and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw you. He had made everything he could to avoid you and now here you were once again in the same room as he was. To hide himself he opened his book and put it in front of him trying to read, but he couldn't help himself and from time to time he peeked over the book in your direction.

At your table Yugao had seen him coming in. Turning to you she said:

"Who would have thought that our captain would go out tonight."

You looked around to see where he was, curious as to how he looked like without the mask. And then you saw his gray hair. You were dumbfounded to discover that he had more than half of his face still covered even without his ANBU mask.

"That old guy, has he some problem with his face or what?"

"Old guy?" Kotetsu looked at you surprised. "Kakashi is only a few years older than us. How old do you think he is?"

You blushed in embarrassment. "I only saw him with his ANBU mask and because of his grey hair I thought he was old."

Kotetsu used the opportunity to get to know you better.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"You are as old as me then." He said happily.

You smiled at him before glancing back at Kakashi who was looking at you over his book but before your eyes met, he covered his face with his book. You found that rather infuriating. After the way he had treated you earlier how did he dare steal glances at you like that? You decided to keep an eye on him.

As the evening progressed you got to know the people that were with you at the table better. Your belly was hurting because Kotetsu would keep you constantly laughing. You felt more and more welcomed and were happy with the life you were building here. But Kakashi kept peeking at you and you had enough of it. You saw him getting up and went to the counter so you decided to confront him.

As he ordered his drink you got next to him on the counter.

"Captain Hatake, I'm sorry to bother you. I only wanted to introduce myself now without a mask on. I'm (Y/N), your new team member.

You saw his ears turning red and wondered what was going on with that guy.

Kakashi had almost a heart attack when he saw you standing next to him.

"Uhm, hi. Yes... I'm sorry about earlier today." He scratched his neck searching for some excuse. "I wasn't expecting a new member today and I was a bit busy but I still wanted to meet you."

Now it was your turn to blush. You were sure he had something against you, but now that he explained himself you felt embarrassed. He was a captain after all and had for sure many responsibilities.

Maybe the reason that he was constantly looking at you tonight was that he had recognized you from your file or something like that and was searching for an opportunity to apologize. You scold yourself for being so impulsive and for embarrassing yourself in front of your new captain.

"Of course you were. Sorry again for bothering you, I won't take more of your free time, sir."

Kakashi was relieved because it seemed you didn't recognize him. But now he felt bad how he had treated you, especially because you seemed to be embarrassed now. As you were about to turn around and leave, he reached out to you and made you stop.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was rude to you, and I at least should have talked to you tonight. And please don't be so formal with me, especially if we are not in service."

You relaxed and gave him a half-smile.

"Why don't we start over then. Hi, my name is (Y/N), the newest member of your team."

You extended your right hand to him which he accepted and gave you a closed eye smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi, your new captain. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Somehow your stomach made a flip, the way he smiled at you (not that you saw his smile, but the part of his visible face was very expressive). Before you could embarrass yourself more, you said goodbye and walked back to your seat. Only then you realized that not only the people on your table were watching you two but also the people where Kakashi had been. As soon as you sat down, Yugao asked:

"What did you say to him? I think I have never seen Kakashi so bashful like that."

Against your will, you felt your cheeks get flushed and Kotetsu looked at you curiously.

"Nothing, I just put my foot in my mouth, nothing new about that."

It was true. Somehow you had the ability to always make a fool out of yourself and this situation was no different.

All at the table laughed at your embarrassment and didn't ask more questions, what you were thankful about.

Kakashi composed himself and drank his drink before going back to his table. Kurenai was waiting eagerly for him to return.

"Who was that girl Kakashi? You have been the whole night staring at her and looked quite embarrassed when she talked to you."

Kakashi was expecting someone to question him. Konoha is a small village where everyone knows everybody, especially the shinobis and gossip is a preferred pastime of many.

"That was my new team member (Y/N). We had a rough start today but we cleared things between us." He discarded the question.

Later when you were getting tired you said goodbye to everyone and excused yourself, but Kotetsu offered to accompany you home.

"No need to, I can take care of myself. And I'm going to the barracks since I have no place of my own yet."

Kotetsu was nice, but you didn't want him to fall for you as Jiraya had insinuated. But he was one of a few that you could maybe call friends here and you didn't want to shoo him away. So you ended up letting him accompany you.

Kakashi saw you two leave and the good mood he had been after talking to you was gone again. Somehow you were messing with his head and he didn't like it. He didn't want a woman in his life right now, especially one that was in his own team. He needed to get over the night he spent with you or else it would be difficult working together.


	9. Just friends

The days were passed with training and you began to bond with your new team. The most affection you had for Yugao, maybe because you two were the only girls on the team or maybe just because she was a kind person and easy to talk to. She had told how she fell in love with Hayate and you could see her affection in the way she talked about him. Sometimes you would train kenjutsu with them after the training with your ANBU team, but because of the affection they had for each other you soon felt like the third weal and would leave them alone.

Every opportunity Ryo had he would flirt with you and even with Yugao. That was his personality, he is a womanizer but he was fun to be around. You had known others like him and so you flirted back instead to take him seriously because it wouldn't pass that and so you had some fun and an ego boost.

Yoshio would show off his muscles whenever he could, training with his upper body exposed and brag about his strength. But after training, he would leave immediately because his pregnant wife was alone at home. He was just a big softy with a bigger ego.

As you got to know Tenzo better you were surprised about his age. He wasn't much older than Edo. You thought you started going on missions at a young age, but the shinobis here would be sent out still as kids...

Edo helped you sometimes train your jutsus and you got better at it, at least when it didn't involve anything with elemental chakra. As long as there were no comments about his height he has a laid back personality and is very perceptive.

You had a feeling that your captain was still avoiding you but you tried to put that thought aside, telling yourself that it wasn't so, that he was only a busy man. Yugao had told you that he was very reserved and held his relationships short. Reluctantly she told you how he was known as cold-blooded Kakashi. But Yugao had the most respect for your captain so you didn't try to ask her further about it.

You were now in the library researching about chakra to see if you could learn something useful to overcome your problems with creating jutsus when you saw Izumo carrying some boxes in. Probably they were old mission files to be archived.

"Hey Izumo, do you have a new job now?" You teased him.

Izumo was more serious than Kotetsu but was still fun to be around. They would always complain about their job and goof around but you still remembered how serious they both were the first time you met them. Gate watch is an important job, although it can be bothersome, you admitted. But you had a feeling that those two had to be strong for chunin.

Sauer, he said something under his breath but you didn't catch it. You continued reading and after a while, he came back to your side.

"Hey (Y/N), do you never rest?"

You smiled at him.

"I'm resting my body now so I can use my head. Is not like I have something else to do."

"Are you going to stay here till late?"

"These books are old and I can't take them with me, so I will stay till the library closes, in about an hour."

He made some more small talk before leaving and you continued your study. As the library was about to close you packed up your stuff and left. As you got out, Kotetsu was waiting for you.

"Hey you, Izumo said you were here and I thought probably you didn't have dinner yet. Do you wanna eat something with me?"

 _'Great'._ You couldn't continue to tell yourself that Kotetsu wasn't interested in you so you needed to clear the things between you two. While dinner you would talk to him.

You walked in the direction of the marketplace where most of the restaurants were. Although you didn't want a romantic relationship with Kotetsu you couldn't deny that he was fun to hang out with. He made you just laugh so hard that your legs gave in and you had to hold on to him for support. You felt how he put an arm around your back and his hand on your waist while pulling you slightly to him, but you didn't have enough attention to stop him, you barely registered his laughter and the light pink on his cheeks.

Kakashi was walking while reading and heard your laugh. He loved hearing you laugh like that but when he looked up and saw you clinging onto Kotetsu he couldn't deny the light pain of envy he felt in his chest. Seeing you two like that he thought that you were now together. _'Maybe now I can get her finally out of my head knowing that she is with another man.'_

He looked around to see if it was possible to change his road so he wouldn't pass by you, but there was no other way and Kotetsu had already seen him, so he hid his feelings and continued his way.

"Kakashi." Kotetsu greeted him with a nod.

Hearing this, you became very aware of the position you were in with Kotetsu and straightened up in a second. You didn't want your captain to have a wrong idea of you.

"Hello, captain." You squeaked out because you tried to suppress your laughter and just felt the blood rush up to your face. To your embarrassment, you heard Kakashi chuckle and you wished to just drop dead to avoid this situation.

"Hi, you two." He said and continued to walk. He didn't want to admit it but he hated to see you with another man, but your embarrassment was just too cute. _'No, you can't think like that. She is just another member of your team.'_ He told himself.

Now that you had back your control you got out of Kotetsu's embrace. You choose a restaurant to eat at and seated in front of each other. You talked while eating and you couldn't find the words to tell him that you only wanted his friendship, so you told yourself to talk after the meal.

As you walked out of the restaurant it was already night and Kotetsu invited you for a walk. You walked through a park when he stopped and turned face to face to you.

"This has been a nice evening, hasn't it."

_'No, don't do this Kotetsu. I don't want to hurt you.'_

He reached out to your face with the intent to brush a lock of hair out of your face (and probably try to kiss you, you thought) but you stopped him by holding his hand and looked at his eyes with a serious but sad expression.

"It was nice, I like spending time with you, you're a good friend Kotetsu." You emphasize the world friend so he would get the message.

It seemed he did because he let his shoulders hang and took his hand out of yours.

"Just a friend, hum?" He said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu but friendship is all I can offer you right now."

He got still for a moment while looking down so you couldn't see his face. When he looked back at you he looked resigned but had a small smile on his lips.

"If that's what you offer then I will take it."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yea, don't worry about me. Can I walk you home?"

You walked in silence feeling awkward without knowing what to say. You hoped your friendship wouldn't end here. You said bye to Kotetsu and went to sleep.

Kotetsu walked home thinking about you. When Izumo came back to the gate where he was and had told him that you were at the library till it would close Izumo offered to cover his shift so he could go out with you. Izumo was his best friend and knew his feelings for you so Kotetsu took that chance to go out alone with you and finally confess his feelings. But the night didn't go as he had hoped.

When you leaned on him and he held you close to him, his heart jumped in happiness, but when he had mustered his courage to kiss you, you had friend-zoned him and his heart was broken. But you had said 'friendship is all I can offer you right now'. _'Maybe she needs some time to settle in her new life first. I will give her space and maybe one day she will be ready for more than just friends.'_

He clangs at that small hope because he really cared for you and wasn't ready to let go of you yet.


	10. Mission time

You were again at training. On most days you were the first to arrive on the field. Ryo had learned of your habit and would sometimes get there early too so he could spend time alone with you as he said once. You would roll your eyes at him and challenge to spare. When the team was complete you trained the different tactics.

Until now you didn't go on a mission, only your teammates would go from time to time in a small group of two or three members. But today would go the whole team. Your captain had been debriefed by the Hokage and now you all were in the meeting room discussing the details to head out right after.

"Our mission is to investigate this area (Kakashi pointed on the map at the specific area). For some time now people are being robbed, kidnapped, or even killed there. No one has seen the responsibles for these assaults but it's suspected to be someone using genjutsu because the victims are confused."

After discussing some details about the tactics you all headed out.

* * *

Your team left the woods when you reached the designated area and continued on the road. It would usually be full of merchants and people traveling but because of the incidents lately, it was empty.

Your group was on high alert moving slowly forward. Your nerves were on edge because you didn't want to mess up your first mission. Kakashi had told you to stay next to him. Yugao was in the front because of her sensory skills. Next to her was Yoshio and in the rear came Tenzo, Ryo and Edo.

Then out of nowhere, Yugao and Yoshio stopped. You found that rather strange. If she would have sensed someone she would make a signal and not just hold. You looked at your captain and he was frozen too as were the others behind you.

_'Shit, what's going on.'_

Before you could react, Kakashi got a hold of your wrist and pushed you aside, just as the others of your group attacked you two.

After defending some attacks from your colleagues you managed to ask: "What's going on captain? Why are they attacking us?"

"They are trapped in a genjutsu."

"Why can't they break out?"

Jiraiya had told you about it, that it is possible to recognize a genjutsu and brake free, especially capable shinobis should manage it.

"This is no ordinary genjutsu. Even I had trouble breaking out of it. I suspect there is more than one casting this genjutsu. We need to find them and kill them. Can you manage it while I hold our friends in check?"

"But I can't sense them and don't know where they are. It would be easier if you would look for them."

Your conversation was interrupted by an earth jutsu from Edo and after it, Kakashi continued.

"I sense at least four people in a radius of 250 meters around us, each one in a different direction. Maybe by taking one or two out they can break free."

With that info, you parted from Kakashi. If he said he would manage the howl team then you wouldn't question him. He was your superior after all. But you still got worried that someone could be hurt during the fight.

When you reached the distance that Kakashi told you, you began to search for your opponents. You saw a woman that was holding a hand sign. You considered for a brief moment if you should kill her or not and that was enough for her to react. She was visibly surprised to see you but she acted quickly and launched herself at you. But you were ready to fight even before she moved so you deflected her attack easily and when the opportunity came to end her, you didn't hesitate this time.

You moved forward to find the next opponent and struck him down with your hilt before he could react. Moving quickly you got surprised when Edo attacked you. They probably had noticed that someone was after them...

You evaded the attacks of Edo and tried to move forward to find the next genjutsu caster so Edo could maybe break free but it was difficult. In the end, you managed to find your next opponent but he was already aware of you and attacked you first. For a brief moment you had to fight both, Edo and the guy, but after a while, Edo stopped moving so you focused on the other guy. After some more hits it was clear you had the upper hand and at the first opportunity you had, you killed him.

After a quick glance at Edo and seeing he was still not moving, you continued on. Before you could find more enemies, Kakashi found you.

"How many have you found?"

"Three. One of them is still alive"

"With the two I found that should be all. Where is the one you left alive?"

You led the way and quickly found the guy you didn't kill.

Kakashi looked at you before speaking.

"(Y/N), when our team is dispatched, the Hokage expects that we kill our opponents. Our task force doesn't take prisoners."

You were surprised to hear that. Everyone in the team was so cheerful (except the captain of course) so you didn't expect them to be this kind of task force, but you didn't hesitate. You gave a nod to Kakashi and stepped to the body that lay on the ground. Without delay, you took your sword and cut his throat so his death would be faster than if you stabbed his heart. You said a quick pray, not sure to who or what identity, but you would feel better doing so after killing.

Kakashi was pleased that you took matters into your own hands and without hesitation.

"Come, let's check our friends."

The first one you found was Edo that was a bit confused and asked what had happened. Kakashi explained the essentials before you moved on and found the rest of your team unconscious. Kakashi made you and Edo look after them and wandered off.

One after another of your colleagues gained consciously and you explained what happened. Edo took the opportunity to mess with Ryo:

"Our own 'master' of genjutsu got trapped in one, isn't it a bit shameful Ryo?"

The black-haired shinobi got clearly mad at the young one.

"This was no ordinary genjutsu. Five cast it at the same time, it must be some kind of Kekkei Genkai or something."

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep better."

They bickered for some time before Kakashi came back.

"It seems as if we have caught everyone, so I would say our mission was a success."

The two that were arguing just moments ago, started to cheer and ended up hugging each other.

"I would suggest we celebrate our first mission as a team to reinforce our bounding." Ryo said while putting an arm over your shoulder."

"I'm in." You said. The last few days you had only trained and thought you deserved a bit of fun.

In the end, everyone agreed to meet after dinner at the bar.

* * *

Later you met your team at the same bar you went out with Yugao. It seemed it was very popular for the shinobi to meet. This is a hard and dangerous job and this place is just a welcomed distraction and a possibility to relax and enjoy the company of friends.

When your captain decided to show up, you all were already some drinks in, and as he sat at your table you all cheered happily at him. Kakashi scratched his neck while saying:

"You seem to be happy today. Is it because of the successful mission or because you are free from training tomorrow?"

You were the first one to answer. "Me, I'm just happy because of the drinks."

You were grinning ear to ear and were flushed from the alcohol. Kakashi seeing you like that could just smile. You all continued drinking, talking, and just enjoying each other's company away from the training field. It was just like Ryo had suggested, you were bounding as a team.

The alcohol was definitely getting to you. You weren't used to drinking and had already downed too many shots to remember exactly how many. You felt your face way too hot for your liking and decided it would be best to go to the restroom to freshen up. As you got up from your sit, you felt the entire room spinning but after steadying yourself, you made your way to the toilets.

As you were turning to the corridor that led to the toilets, you slipped and were about to fall on the ground when you felt a strong arm hold you and prevent your fall. You looked up to see who your savior was, and was surprised to see your captain. He had enough socializing and needed some alone time, but didn't feel like going home already so he searched for a quiet place to read his book. You didn't even notice that he had left the table, but you saw the book he was putting away and recognized it as the one that your sensei Jiraya had written.

"Thank you for saving me, captain. I didn't know you liked that kind of book." You said sheepishly.

At that comment of yours, Kakashi had pulled away from you, shocked that you had recognized the book and caught him reading it, but as you almost fell again, he quickly steadied you once more. You looked up to his face and saw a light pink peek over his mask. One of the reasons you don't use to drink much is because you lose control over yourself and act before thinking. So, seeing Kakashi all flustered and considering what he was reading, some naughty thoughts crossed your mind and you got close to him, way too close... He didn't have his flak jacket on, so you felt his hard muscles under his shirt as you leaned into him. In his turn, he could feel your whole body pressed against his and your breasts against his chest, making him all nervous. You let your index finger glide over his chest and looked up at him.

"My my, don't say your shy captain Hatake. I mean, if you read such a naughty book out in public you can't be. Or am I the reason to make you blush?"

"Y-You read t-this book?" He stuttered, not knowing what else to say, or do.

Some girls exited the lady's bathroom, interrupted you two. They passed by in giggles seeing you two like this and that made you sober up enough to perceive the situation you were in. You moved (way too fast) from Kakashi and, once again, almost fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry captain, I acted way out of line. I had way too much alcohol, best I go home now."

You tried to free yourself from him, but he didn't let you go. His embarrassment was gone now and he was concerned about your wellbeing. Seeing the state you were in, he decided to accompany you home. He let himself relax and put a friendly smile on (not like you could see it dough).

"It's obvious you aren't well. Let me bring you home or else I suspect you will definitely fall, I mean you can't even barely stand upright."

"What are you talking about, I can perfectly walk by myself."

You moved away from him but after only a couple of steps, you needed the wall for support. Behind you, you heard Kakashi laugh at your behavior but you ignored him. You are just too stubborn and proud to admit you need help. But he walked behind you ready to catch you.

Somehow you managed to get out of the bar without falling, but the streets weren't so flat as the floor in the bar, and soon you tripped over a stone. Once again Kakashi's arms prevent you from falling face-first to the ground. He chuckled at your clumsiness and that just infuriated you, mostly because you were grateful for his presence. You finally admitted to yourself that you needed help. So you let him put one arm around your waist and accompany you home, or to be more exact, to the barracks.

Kakashi not only helped you get to the barracks but also helped you get to your bed. As soon as you laid down, you passed out. He was about to leave you like that, but he just couldn't. He ended up taking off your boots and put the bedsheets of the bet next to yours over you. Before leaving he just needed to kiss your forehead. While leaving he just had one thought.

_'Kotetsu is a lucky guy.'_


	11. Can I trust?

You woke up hungover, of course, considering if you should get up or just stay in bed. You ended up taking a shower because Yugao would help you try to figure out how to sense someone. After the mission yesterday, you made it your priority for the things to improve.

The cold water did you good and you began to remember the events of last night. Good thing you didn't have training today because you would die in embarrassment when seeing your captain. You were so screwed. You needed to apologize for your attitude and thank him for his patience with you.

As you ended the shower you noticed that you had forgotten to take clean clothes with you to change. You had no other choice than going back to your backpack, which was by your bed, only wrapped in a towel, but since there weren't many people using the barracks, you didn't give much thought. But today was definitely not your day, as you got out of the showers you bumped into someone. Who, you ask, well no other than Kakashi. It seemed you hadn't embarrassed yourself enough last night. You felt the blood rush into your face and suspected you were at least as red as Kakashi was right now.

 _'Screw this, why do I always get myself in such embarrassing situations...'_ You decided best to play this down and act natural.

"Good morning Captain. You are just the person I wanted to talk to, but just in a moment after I had put some clothes on."

Kakashi had his visible eye fixed on you and glanced up and down your body before he got a hand on himself and turned around to give you privacy. "Uhm, yea, good morning (Y/N). I wanted to check up on you. I will wait outside of the barracks till you are ready then."

He left quickly and you couldn't believe the stare he had given you. Well, considering you were almost nacked, his reaction was understandable and he reacted rather quickly. It seemed he was a good guy, after all, maybe only a bit of a pervert, but your opinion had changed compared to the first impression you had of him.

Kakashi waited patiently outside. He still couldn't believe that he had to stumble against you in just a towel (in a short towel that barely covered your ass). Before he came here he had struggled with himself. He wanted to be sure you were alright, but he was also determined to get you out of his head, especially since you were with Kotetsu. After telling himself that he would only check on a team member, he made his way to the barracks. And now this. As if it wasn't hard enough forgetting how your body had felt so good against him the last night, now after seeing your long legs and half of your tattoo on your chest, the memories of the night he spent with you came back.

He changed his mind and decided it would be best to go home (maybe take a cold shower), but before he could move you caught up to him. You bowed to him to show how sorry you were.

"I want to apologize for my behavior of last night, Captain Hatake." (Kakashi flinched because he remembered the way you said 'captain Hatake' the night before and it was just so sexy but you were facing down and didn't see it.) "Although I had drunk more than what I'm used to, my behavior has no excuse. And then you even helped me to bed, which I'm just grateful to you."

"Please (Y/N) it's ok. I have done stupid things myself when I'm drunk. And I would never leave a friend in such conditions to go home alone. But maybe you should talk to Kotetsu explaining what happened. People like to gossip and maybe someone will tell him something that isn't true."

Now you were lost. "Why would I need to tell Kotetsu what happened?"

Kakashi got nervous. He didn't want to say out loud that people could think that something had happened between you two, but seeing how you had no clue, he began.

"If someone would tell him that they saw us like that in the hallway and then leave together the bar, he could think that you betrayed him..."

Somehow you couldn't follow Kakashi's train of thought. "Why would he think that? He's not my boyfriend."

"Not? I have thought, ... Master Jiraiya told me he had an eye on you, and then the other day I saw you two, so I thought you were together."

Now you got mad. "What, you have talked with sensei Jiraiya about me?"

"No it's not what you think, I asked him about you because I knew he had trained you and I wanted to know what he thought of your capabilities." Kakashi waved frantically with his hands to try to calm you down.

But you were way too mad to let you calm down. You hate when someone meddles in your life. You put your index finger accusatory on his chest (that was covered with his flak jacket).

"Since when are my capabilities related to who has an eye on me?"

He began to sweat. It seemed with every word he said, he was digging himself deeper. "That's not what I meant. You have for sure gotten to know Jiraiya in those two years. You know how he is, that old pervert."

"It seems then that you two go well along since you like to read his perverted book out in public. But don't ever talk about me again with him, do you understand? Even if you're my captain, I don't admit it."

With that, you stormed off. Maybe later you would regret talking like that to your superior and probably would go over the conversation in your head a hundred times, but right now you couldn't look any longer at him.

_'That little old pervert has to stick his nose in my business. What else has he told to captain Kakashi about me?'_

Kakashi was dumbfounded looking at you walking away. How was it possible that he managed for you to switch from apologise to him, to be mad.

_'Well done Kakashi. Once again you embarrassed yourself. That would never happen with Sukea...'_

* * *

Yugao arrived only shortly after you and you didn't have time to calm down and she noticed right away.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit disturbed."

You inhaled deeply and considered for a brief moment to tell what had happened, but a voice inside of you held you back. Yugao seemed to be nice enough, but you didn't know her for long, so you preferred to distract her from the truth. "I think I need to find an apartment. I'm done living in the barracks."

What you didn't know was that last night, Tenzo had seen you and Kakashi in the hallway when he went grab a drink at the counter and after you two had left, your team gossiped about if something was going on between you two. Although Yugao wasn't one to gossip much, she was still curious.

"Has it something to do with our captain? Didn't you like his apartment?" She said suggestively.

"What? I don't even know where he lives, and why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe because last night you were all over him, and then you left the bar together."

You hide your face with your hands in embarrassment. "You saw that?"

"I didn't see, but Tenzo did and then he told everyone."

That was even worse. You told her what happened last night and ended up also telling her about the conversation you had with him moments ago (leaving the part out where he saw you only in a towel).

"So, do you have a soft spot for our captain?"

"What, no. I don't even know why I did that. In the beginning, I thought that he doesn't like me on his team or even have something against me because he was always avoiding me. Maybe my drunk brain saw him all embarrassed, reading that smutty book when he helped me and had just to try to see if I could get a reaction out of him. I mean, he is hot after all, that trained body, like most shinobis are."

You and Yugao giggled. It seemed she also had an eye to appreciate the looks of your captain. "Yes, he is for sure, but I wonder why he hides his face?"

You ended up talking a bit more before Yugao said: "You know, about your apartment problem, I may have a solution. My neighbor is about to move out. He's moving in with his boyfriend. It's not a big apartment, but the rent is affordable. If you want I can ask him if it's available?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? That's what friends are for."

'Friends, hum. Yea, I think I like for her to be my friend.'

"Thank you. But let us train first. We have talked enough."

Sensei Jiraiya had tried to teach you how to sense someone, but you were never able to learn it. Now with Yugao's help, you understood what you had to do to feel the presence of someone. You needed to concentrate, of course, but when she focused her chakra, you could feel her. It was a strange feeling like a pressure or a pull. You were happy with the result of the training so you decided it was enough.

"Thank you so much for your help. Come, let me treat you for dinner."

"Sure, and afterward we can go talk to my neighbor because of the apartment."


	12. Living a better life

You were waiting for Naruto to show up at Ichiraku to eat with him. You had made it a habit to treat him once a week. That kid reminded you of yourself when you were at the orphanage and would always pull pranks. But Naruto seemed even more lonely than you were. You had friends back then, but for some reason, it seemed that people would ignore him and force their children to do the same. You hoped you would make a difference in his life but you hated not being able to do more for him. You didn't know how because you never had to take care of a kid. If you were out on a mission you would pay Teuchi to feed Naruto.

Lately, you have gone more often on missions, not always with the howl team though. But Kakashi would always go with you, or better said, you would go with him. You suspected that he had to watch out for you. Probably the Hokage didn't trust you completely yet. While you were still in the barracks, you had heard that the ANBU was doing surveillance on the Uchiha. You had read about the Uchiha clan. They were strong and proud, and before Konoha had been founded, they were feared. Now they were mostly responsible for the police force, but there had been some unsettling reports of misusing of their power. But you had never done surveillance. In fact, you only knew about those problems because you had heard other ANBU members talk while you were in your bed or showering back in the barracks. But now that you had your own apartment, it was more difficult to know what was going on.

Your thoughts go back to Kakashi. Now thinking about this, if he was to keep an eye on you, that could explain the way he had treated you in the beginning. He was different now towards you. He didn't ignore you that much as before, hopefully, because he thinks you were thrust worthy.

You now began to understand why your team colleagues would have the most respect for him. You had some opportunities to see him in action and the way he fought was just amazing. His speed and his strength were maybe only overmatched by his intelligence. Once again you had to rethink the opinion you had about him. He was like a completely different person during the fights. So full of confidence and concern about his team. His nickname 'friend killer' just left you confused.

But your thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice could be heard.

"Hi, (Y/N) sama. Finally, you're back from your mission!"

You smiled. Naruto sure seemed happy to see you. It had been almost a month since the last time you were able to eat with him.

You ruffled up his hair. "Hey kid, yeah it's been a crazy month. Let's go eat."

Naruto seemed a bit distracted. He didn't swallow his ramen as fast as he used to.

"Is something on your mind kid?"

He didn't talk so you gave him a light push. "You can talk to me, you know."

Reluctantly he spoke. "Why are you so nice to me (Y/N) sama?"

The way he asked just took you off guard. His big blue eyes were piercing yours. He surely wasn't used to people being kind to him. "You remind me a bit of myself when I was a kid. I never knew my parents too, you know. The first time I met you, I was new in Konoha and since I had no friends, I thought maybe you could be my friend."

His face lit up. "A friend, really?"

You smiled back at him. "Sure. But don't think I'm just selfless. When you told me you are going to be Hokage I thought that this would be a great opportunity for the future Hokage to be in my debt. So you are to become strong so you can be Hokage one day and pay back all the meals I'm paying you, deal?"

This made him just more happier. "You can count on that, believe it!"

It seemed as he was back to himself and you smiled inwardly. If he had someone that believes in him, you hoped he wouldn't give up on his dream.

After the meal, you walked Naruto home. He became very quiet again and you just didn't know what else you could say to him to make him happy. But in the end, he told you about his struggle.

"(Y/N) sama, you are strong, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm surely not the strongest but I train hard to get better. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask you if you can help me train." He said in a little voice, not sure if you wanted to spend that much time with him...

"Hum, I don't have that much free time" you began saying and noticed how Naruto let his shoulders hang, "but if you are willing to get up early I think I can manage to help you a bit before you go to the academy."

He began to jump in excitement. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Sure, but I have never taught before, so you have to have some patience with me. But I warn you, I am demanding with myself and expect you to be the same with you."

He got all serious. "You can count on me. I will work hard and I won't disappoint you."

"Great, now go sleep and be ready early in the morning. I come to pick you up."

As he disappeared to his apartment you made your way downtown. You would meet up with Yugao, Kotetsu, and the others. But then you heard a voice behind you. It was familiar, but you couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Nice to see you again (Y/N). I can see you have made a new friend?"

You looked back and recognized him in an instance. You didn't think you would see him again. "Sukea? Hi, well I'm just like that, I make friends with anyone. So you're back in Konoha? What's your article this time about?"

He gave you a chuckle. "I'm not working this time actually. How are you settling in your new life here?"

Kakashi had seen you walking with Naruto. Although he didn't intend to see you again as Sukea, his curiosity as to why you would be with him got the better of him. But then again, you didn't know that he was Minato's son and had no idea that he is a jinjuriki.

"I'm still adjusting, but it's going good, I even have my own place now."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. As Sukea he just couldn't resist teasing you. "Really? Are you saying that just for saying or do you have intentions of taking me to your place?"

You blushed but you could play the same game. "I haven't thought of that, but I definitely wouldn't mind showing it to you." You said suggestively before adding "but not tonight. I am about to meet with some friends. Do you wanna come too? They are fun to hang out with."

Kakashi couldn't deny he felt a bit disappointed that you wouldn't cancel your plans to be with him, but it was probably for the best. "Thank you for the invitation, but I think I'm gonna pass."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can meet at another time then."

"Sure, I would like that. So have fun tonight. Bye, (Y/N)."

"Goodbye Sukea." You had a feeling that Sukea didn't intend to meet again, or else he would have asked when to meet. You were a bit disappointed although you always knew that the night you spend together would probably be only a nightstand.

You pushed those thoughts aside when you entered the bar and saw your friends sitting by a table. There was Yugao, her boyfriend, Kotetsu, and Izumo as always but this time it seemed as Genma had joined as did some friends of his. You had seen them in the bar quite a lot but you didn't know their names. There was this man in a green jumpsuit and a woman with violet hair tied in a short spiky ponytail.

"Hey guys, sorry for showing up late."

Kotetsu made you some space on the bench for you to sit between him and Izumo while saying "Don't talk nonsense, you're not late."

You tried to make your way to him and sit down but the man in the jumpsuit stood up and stretched his hand out to grab yours and shook it enthusiastically while introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Guy Might, Leaf's Noble Green Beast. You are (Y/N), right? I have heard of you, you're in my eternal rival's ANBU team. It's an honor to meet such a beautiful and youthful woman as you are."

You stood there shaking this stranger's hand without knowing what to reply to him. "Nice to meet you too" ( _'I guess'_ ). You were then interrupted by the violet haired woman.

"Calm down Guy or else you will just scare her away. Hi, I'm Anko. Nice to finally meet you. Kotetsu just wouldn't shut up about you." She gave a sheepish smile to Kotetsu and he tensed up.

You weren't sure what was going on so you just sat down. "You make me feel just like a superstar or something like that. All of you know about me and I just don't know who you guys are..."

After a while, you became used to Guy's unique personality and ended up laughing with him. Anko seemed fun too and you learned that she was also an ANBU member. You loved these moments with your friends because you could forget about the harsh and sometimes brutal missions you would do. It was exhausting sometimes for you to socialize because you weren't used to, and most days you would get up early to train or study all day. But you had the intention to live a better life than what you lived back in your world, and having friends was definitely something good.

But as you looked at your watch, you realized it was already getting late, so you excused yourself and stood up to leave. Kotetsu stood up as well...

"I'm going home too, this day has been tiresome for me."

After you had talked to him that you only saw him as a friend, it had passed some time before you met up again. After some awkward moments, he quickly went to his old self and you continued to enjoy his company as before. He had never tried anything with you again and you thought he was over you, so when he asked to walk you home you had nothing against it.

"So you're finally out of the barracks?"

"Yea, I'm surely not gonna miss living there. It's so good to have my own place and my privacy."

"You said you are going to be busy tomorrow, are you going again on a mission?"

"No, I'm actually promised a kid I would help him train."

Kotetsu was surprised. "A kid? Are your motherly instincts kicking in?" He said laughing.

"Of course not." You felt the heat rise to your face in embarrassment. Motherly instincts were the last thing you thought you had. "Naruto just seems so lonely and in a way, he reminds me of myself."

Kotetsu got serious. "Are you talking about Naruto Uzumaki?"

You stopped and turned to face Kotetsu. If he knew the kid's name then probably knew something more. "Yes, I am. What do you know about him."

Kotetsu immediately regretted what he said. The events about the nine-tails were classified and people shouldn't talk about it. But he just couldn't hide things from you and when you insisted on asking him about Naruto, he ended up telling everything that he knew. Since Naruto's story was a long one, you had reached your apartment and invited Kotetsu in while he told you everything.

"That is just cruel not telling the kid about his parents. And he doesn't know he has the nine-tails sealed in him? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I think you're right, but lord third has prohibited telling him anything so please, don't tell the kid, or else I'm screwed for telling you this.

You didn't like this one bit, but you ended up promising Kotetsu you wouldn't tell Naruto a thing.

You had made tea for you two and were now finishing it while lost in your thoughts. Kotetsu wanted to change the subject.

"It's a cozy apartment you have here."

You chuckled. "That's a nice way to say it's small."

"It's not what I meant." He became embarrassed, afraid he had offended you."

"But it is small. But for a person only it's enough. Don't need much time to clean up."

You finished the tea and Kotetsu stood up. You accompanied him to the door.

"Thank you for the tea (Y/N), sleep well." Kotetsu gathered all his courage to kiss your cheek without showing his embarrassment. He hasn't given up on you yet, but didn't want to show it yet. "Good night."

You were surprised for him to kiss you, but as you observed him, it looked like he had no other intentions than say goodbye to a friend, so you smiled at him and said goodnight too. You were happy that he had stayed your friend. You sure enjoyed his company.


	13. When the past hunts you

Kakashi was laying in his bed alone lost in his thoughts. Last night he had masked himself as Sukea with the intent to meet a girl to have fun with. But then he had to stumble against you. He didn't even think about if you would recognize him or not and just started talking to you. Later he scolded himself for that, but it seemed that you still had no clue who he was.

When he reached the bar and began to search for a girl, he found himself comparing them to you. '( _Y/N)'s smile is much more beautiful than hers, she looks way better than that one, or she's much more intelligent than this girl.'_

When he realized what he was doing he decided to go home. What could he do about his problem? He really didn't intend to have a girl in his life right now to distract him from his duties, but he just couldn't take you out of his head. Then a plan began to form.

_'I have tried to ignore and not think about her and it didn't work. Maybe if I go out with her and get to know her better I will find something that I don't like and then move on. But I'm too scared to ask her out, and I even doubt that she would accept an invitation of mine, but what about Sukea? She has flirted with me as Sukea, so would she go out with him again?'_

It took him a while to fall asleep while his thoughts revolved around you...

* * *

The next morning you were early knocking on Naruto's door, but he seemed to be still asleep. He had made you get up early so you wouldn't let him sleep. You decided to teleport yourself into his apartment.

On the other side of the door, you saw his kitchen. The sink was full of dirty dishes, clothes everywhere on the ground, and dust all over the house. You made your way through the room to a door. It was the bathroom and it was also in need of a cleaning. Closing this door and open the other, you finally saw the kid sleeping in his bed.

The furry you had felt for him to let you hang got dimmed as you saw him sleeping peacefully with a hood covering his blond hair. He was only a small child living alone. How else could you expect his apartment would look like. You hated to wake him up, but if he really intended to become Hokage, he needed to be more responsible.

You stepped to the window and opened it up to let the sunlight and fresh air in. "Time to rise and shine Naruto!"

Naruto got up with a scream, not knowing what was happening. When he saw you he calmed down and lay back in his bed. "What are you doing (Y/N) sama?"

"I'm here for your training as I promised yesterday. Or have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not. I'm up already!" He jumped out of his bed and searched for his clothes. You decided to wait for him in the kitchen.

You wanted to make him some breakfast. As you were looking through his cabinets you seemed only to find instant ramen. _'Is this all what that kid eats?'_ On the table was a package of milk. You took a sniff and smelled right away that the milk had gone bad. You poured it out in the sink.

Naruto came out of his bedroom and saw what you were doing. "My milk, why are you pouring it out?"

"It has turned bad because you left it outside of the fridge. Do you have something else than instant ramen to eat?"

"I have cereals."

You let your head drop. He could eat more healthily. Looked like you would have much to do with that kid. But you didn't mind. You were in need of a distraction. While Naruto was eating you began to do his dishes.

After eating he declared "I'm ready for training now (Y/N) sama!"

"No your not. You still need to brush your teeth."

Contradicted he made his way to the bathroom. At least he knew better than to talk back at you. After a short time, he was back.

"Now come on, let's go."

Meanwhile, you had finished the dishes. "Naruto before I help you train, I want for you to clean up your apartment. An irresponsible person will never become Hokage. And you need to eat better too so you will become strong.

Naruto didn't want to hear any of this and began to argue. But you held your ground. "If you want me to help you then these are my conditions. I expect you to keep your home clean and that you learn how to cook. Today we begin with your home, tomorrow we will train. When I have time I will teach you to cook in the evening. If you don't agree with that I'm out of here."

"Fine." His voice sounded defeated and you felt a bit bad for him. But this was only for his own good.

The time for Naruto to go to the academy had come and you sent him out. You were pleased that he had at least cleaned his room and it looked really nice. That's why you decided you would clean his bathroom before going to your training. It's not like your captain would be there on time.

* * *

"You're late." Said Kakashi.

_'Great. The only day I come in late must be just the one when our captain is on time.'_

Although he had your respect on the battlefield, outside of it was another story. You wished you could say to that pervert that he should shove off. But in the end, he is still your superior, so you kept your respect. "Sorry captain, won't happen again."

After some hours of training, Kakashi was pleased.

"That's it for today guys, see you tomorrow again. (Y/N), a word please."

The fact that you were late wasn't a reason to scold you, he was late most of the time himself, but it wasn't like you. And then he felt like you had been distracted during training when you always would be focused. He could see how you progressed weekly, not just because of your team's training. He knew that you trained even afterward or went study in the library. It was his mission to keep an eye on you after all. With the words of the Hokage in mind, (to distract of his feelings for you), he asked:

"Is everything alright? You seemed a bit distracted."

He had taken off his ANBU mask and his hair was falling over his mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry captain. I will focus better tomorrow." You were surprised he had noticed it. You were about to leave but Kakashi made you stop.

"Come on (Y/N), I am your captain but I'm also your colleague. Maybe you were used to keeping your distance from your superiors in the other world, but you don't have to do this with me. I'm here to help you and I can clearly see something is on your mind."

You stayed silent for a while. You knew you were distracted. Today was the anniversary when Nao had stabbed you. Kakashi was looking you in the eyes. His piercing gaze kept you in place. The thought _'he is really handsome with his hair like that'_ crossed your mind and you hoped you didn't blush. He looked really honest with you and you felt ashamed to have treated him distantly although he had always insisted for you not to. But you couldn't tell him about that, you hadn't told anyone.

You let out a sigh. "Your right, something is really on my mind, but I don't want to talk about it."

He was about to reply but you continued.

"It's not because you are my captain that I don't want to talk about it, I actually never told anyone. It's something personal and it will pass. Thank you for worrying but tomorrow I should be back to myself."

Kakashi was now even more curious but he wouldn't insist. He was just glad that you had at least said anything to him.

"As you wish. If you change your mind I'm here for you."

You watched him leave. It looked like he did care about you. You weren't used to that about your superiors...

You didn't want to go home right now, so you decided to go to the hot springs and relax. In the changing room, you met Anko who ended up making you company. She was really fun to be around. Her craziness pushed you out of your shell and the memories you tried to forget were tossed aside.

As you two were leaving the building you heard some familiar giggles. _'No, please don't let it be him gagging at women.'_ You were now in a hurry to ditch Anko.

"So, that was fun. See you around."

You waved her goodbye and turned around the corner stepping into the bushes and there he was, Sannin Jiraiya in person.

You put some chakra into your fist and slammed it into your old sensei's face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

He was completely taken by surprise and needed a while to recognize you.

"(Y/N), it's you? For a brief moment, you reminded me of someone..."

He gave you a sheepish grin but it didn't faze you.

"For how long have you been here. Don't say you watched me too?"

"No, no, I just arrived. I would never dare to look at you like that. Come on, let's go before someone notices us."

As you were walking you gave him another punch. With his reflexes he could have evaded it, perhaps he thought he deserved it?

"What was that for now?" He scratched the spot where you had hit him.

"That was for you leaving without saying goodbye to me." You then proceeded to hug him. "And this is because I have missed you."

You hated to admit it, but you had missed that old pervert. It looked like he felt the same because he hugged you back tightly. He then let go of you and took out his notebook and pen. You recognized them as the ones he would use to write down his ideas for his book.

"So tell me, what have you been doing. How are things with Kotetsu? Or is there any other man?"

"How dare you ask me that? If you think I'm going to tell you anything about my love life for you to write in your new book, or even worse, to tell it to my captain, you are damn wrong."

"Come on, you have stopped my research, I need some ideas for my book."

"No chance old man. And I must hurry now or else I'm going to be late." You wanted to buy some groceries for Naruto so you could cook something at his place.

"So you have a date?"

"Well, you could say so."

"Interesting. Tell me about the guy the ." He prepared hopefully his notebook.

"Well, he is very cute, his blue eyes are just so big. He is funny, a rebel too, and has a big dream for his future."

Jiraiya was writing furiously to accompany what you told him.

"And have you kissed yet?" He asked, a bit scared but hopeful you would spill something.

"No, you pervert. He is a kid who I'm helping because he is all alone."

As you reached the store you intended to go inside but your sensei had seemingly lost interest in you.

"Since you are busy now, let's then meet later for a drink?" He hoped if you would get tipsy maybe you would talk more and if not, you would at least make a good wingman.

"If you buy, I'm in."


	14. Noisy and nosy neighbors

Kakashi was hiding in a shady corner of the bar observing you and Jiraiya. The Sannin had told him he would go out with you, so Kakashi didn't waste time and dressed himself as Sukea with the intent of talking to you. Now he was only waiting for Jiraiya to go after a woman and leave you alone.

You were still sipping on your first drink when your sensei ditched you. _'Well, might as well go home now'._

As you were finishing your drink, someone approached you.

"Already leaving?"

"Sukea? Still in the Village, as I see. Well, I have been left alone so I was about to leave."

"Oh, what a shame. And I thought we could chat for a while."

You just couldn't resist flirting with him. "If you make me company I'm happy to stay for a while longer but is chatting the only thing you want from me?"

Kakashi chuckled. As he sat next to you he thought how different you talked with him compared to Sukea.

"I won't turn you down if you want more than just chat, but let me say that I came here only with the intent to make you company. But say, were you on a date and the guy let you down? If so, it's definitely his loss."

"A date with that old pervert? No way. He was my sensei for a while and I haven't seen him for some time now."

You made some small talk for a while, but as it got late you ended up saying: "I should be going now, it's getting late."

"I will accompany you home then."

"I hope you don't expect me to invite you in." You said with a mischievous smile.

Innocently Sukea replied. "Now you offend me (Y/N)-chan. I want only to be sure you get home safely. This is maybe a shinobi village, but there are bad people too."

_'Right,_ _Sukea_ _doesn't know I'm a shinobi.'_

"Ok, I think you're right."

As you were walking home, you thought if you should invite Sukea for tea or not. Of course, if he would accept, you hoped it would happen something else than just drinking tea. But then again, _'did he come talking to me tonight because he only wanted to get laid_? _But although he said he wouldn't let me down, he never really said anything that would suggest he only wants sex. And I don't want for him to think that I'm always ready for him when he decides to show up. But the night with him was really nice and would it be wrong if I wanted to repeat it?'_

You were still lost in your thoughts, not knowing what you should decide when you reached your building.

"So, this is it. You have me brought home safely."

"Successful missed then, right?" He chuckled.

"Yea. So goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight (Y/N)."

 _'He isn't even trying for me to invite him in.'_ That's when you made your decision. You just needed to be sure first that you wouldn't be his go-to girl for when he's horny, so you said.

"You know, it isn't that late yet. Do you want to come in and drink a cup of tea?"

He raised an eyebrow in question. He initially really only intended to talk to you this night, but he surely couldn't resist you and without thinking, he said: "I would like that, thank you. But tell me, are you really inviting me only for tea?"

Now he was teasing her but she liked it. "I guess you have to find out for yourself then."

Neither of you had thought that this night would end like this, but as soon as you closed your apartment's door, Sukea quickly closed the distance between you two and began to kiss you with a passion that took your breath away. But you just responded the same way. Now that you two were alone, you couldn't deny the desire you felt for him.

Both of you began hastily, and therefore sloppy removing each other's clothes. You were only left in your bra and undies while Sukea had only his boxer shorts on when he pressed you against the wall next to the door. He began to kiss your neck while fumbling with your bra. His haste made it impossible for him to open it up, so he turned you around. You laughed at his clumsiness but he ended up successfully unclasp it and ran his hands over your shoulders to take it completely off. You were about to turn back around when you felt his hands over your breasts and his lips caressing your neck holding you in place. The sensation of his lips on your neck made you shiver. He continued kissing your back making it hard for you to maintain a steady breath. His hands moved slowly down over your belly and began to play with the hem of your underpants.

Kakashi was going mad with desire. Your response to his touch was making him proud of himself to get such a reaction from you. Then the scent of your shampoo and your skin was intoxicating. Slowly he let one hand glide inside your underpants, feeling how wet you were, and carefully he began to caress your bundle of nerves. The soft moan you let escape didn't help for him to think clearly and so he pressed himself against you, letting you feel his erection against your ass.

As your moans began to get louder he stopped. At this point, Kakashi got a little hold of himself to remind something important. "Do you have condoms? I... I didn't bring any."

If you needed more proof that Sukea didn't intend to seduce you, now you had it. "I'm on the pill now, so if you will, you can continue..."

Kakashi wouldn't let him tell twice. He pressed his chest to your back and kissed you before pushing your undies down and next, his boxers too. But you weren't able to see what he was doing and wanted to turn but soon his hands were again on your hips, holding you in place.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He whispered into your ear.

"No, this is okay."

His hands traveled then to your pelvis, pulling it slightly to make you rotate your hips so your butt would stick out and he would have better access to you from behind. He then guided himself slowly inside you, adjusting your and his stance so he could go deep. You arched your back as he began to move and felt his hands caress your back and move your hair to one side so he could kiss your neck again. You tilted your head to give him better access and savored his touch.

As his hands were back at your hips you felt how Sukea increased his speed making it for you impossible to suppress your moans. You felt your orgasm approach rapidly and when it washed over your body, he wasn't finished yet. But it took him only a little while longer to come.

Both of you needed a moment to catch your breaths and only then he got out of you. You could feel how his cum slides down your inner thighs. Finally, you turned around only to be pressed against the wall once again, his lips crushing yours as he kissed you desperately. The intensity of the kiss made your stomach do a flip and you felt like you weren't completely satisfied yet. So as the kiss ended you asked "Care for another round?"

He chuckled. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you? Well, how can I say no."

You took his hand and led him to your bedroom.

You were lying nacked cuddling for a while but not for long to have fallen asleep. Sukea was caressing your right shoulder when he spoke. "So you in the ANBU?"

You turned to him and almost asked how he knew when you remembered the tattoo on your shoulder.

"Yes, this is my new life here in Konoha. I'm an ANBU member." You looked him in the eyes to read his reaction, but you saw nothing.

"Then you know that I once was a member too." You nodded. You suppressed the urge to ask further, not knowing what he pretended to share, so you were surprised when he continued. "I don't like to talk about my past there. I have seen horrible things, including friends dying."

Kakashi opted to partially tell the truth because he began to hate how he lies to you. You saw the hurt in his eyes and never expected that he would be lying to you.

"I see. Yes, it can be hard sometimes..."

"Don't be sad because of my past. I have made my peace with it."

You could see in his eyes that it wasn't true that he was not over it. He kissed you softly before getting out of bed.

"Now it's really getting late. Best if I go now."

You didn't let show your disappointment when he got dressed. Kakashi wished nothing more than staying the night, but he couldn't take off his makeup or wig without risking you to recognize him, so he said goodbye and left.

* * *

The next day you got startled by your alarm clock. _'Do I really need to get up this early?'_ You then remembered the promise you made to Naruto and if you wouldn't show up he would never shut up the next time he would see you. So you forced yourself out of bed and prepared yourself for the day.

Naruto was already up, had eaten his breakfast, and was about to clean the dishes when you arrived. You were surprised by his efforts. He sure was committed. "Finally (Y/N)-san, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Good morning too, Naruto... I could never forget about you, I just slept bad and needed a bit longer to get up. Tomorrow I will be on time."

"Do we get to actually train this time?"

"Of course, I promised you, didn't I?"

A while later a tired but happy Naruto went to the academy while you made your way to the barracks to change into your uniform. With your haste, you didn't even notice that there was someone. You were taking off your shirt when you heard a noise like someone had stumbled against the lockers. You turned around and saw a man with gray hair running for the exit. _'Great, now I even strip in front of my captain.'_

Finally, with your uniform on, you reached the training field. You saw how Ryo elbowed Yugao and wondered what that was about. Yoshio, Edo, and Tenzo were training a bit further away. Ryo greeted you with a big mischievous smile. _'This can't be good...'_

"Good morning (Y/N). Two days in a row late?"

"I'm not late today. I'm only a bit later than usual."

"And why, if I can ask?"

You tried to figure out why Ryo asked you that, but you had no clue. "I will come most days around this time now, so best you get used to it."

"Is something, or should I say, someone keeping you up at night so that you need more time to sleep in the morning?"

Surprise was an understatement of what you felt "What? Why should you think that?"

"I saw you yesterday how you took a man to your home."

"... T-That was only a friend, nothing more."

That's when Yugao joined the conversation. "A special friend I would say then."

"Uhf, you too Yugao? Why would you say that?"

Now, Yugao had a mischievous smile too and you got really scared because this was most unusual for her. "Hayate was coming over after he arrived from a mission and called me out to the floor. He was concerned with you because strange noises came out of your apartment."

You felt how your blood froze in your veins when you understood what Yugao was about to say. _'How could I be so dumb and have sex right next to my apartment door._ ' You scold yourself.

Yugao proceeded with her story. "As I came nearer to your door, it seemed as if you were coming too if you understand what I mean..."

Ryo began to laugh and now you felt your face getting hot. You bet it was red like a ripped tomato.

"So who is he?" wanted Yugao to know.

"Who is who?" Asked someone behind you.

The one who saved you from that question was someone you would less expect. Kakashi had partially heard the conversation since he was hidden behind some dummies that were on the field. Although he was enjoying seeing you all embarrassed, he found this was enough. They had a mission after all.

"I guess you have to continue your talk another time. Listen everyone, we have a mission."


	15. Feelings

Over a week had passed and Sukea had shown up almost every other day on your apartment door. You had now definitely something going on but not a real relationship, it was only sex. For now, it didn't bother you. You even had come to terms that he wouldn't stay for the night.

You pushed those memories aside because you had to focus. You were on the way to a mission with your team. Yugao was next to you and looked around before moving closer.

"So, lately I have seen a man by your door. Is he the one from the other day?"

"What? Are you spying on me now?"

"No, I just happened to see him and was curious. We are friends, aren't we? And friends speak with each other about their relationships, don't they?"

You rolled your eyes but decided to amuse her. "It's not a relationship, we are just having fun, if you know what I mean."

"Huhum, keep messing around like that and soon feelings will be involved."

"Oh, come on, you just want for me to have a boyfriend so you can go on a double date."

"Hey, what's so wrong with that? I was hoping that Kotetsu would eventually win you over but I don't mind if it's another man."

"Kotetsu again? I have already clarified with him that we are just friends."

Yugao got still and was looking straight forward which seemed weird to you.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, what is going on?" You insisted.

Yugao gave in and told: "Kotetsu still has feelings for you and hasn't given up on hope that you would eventually fall for him?"

"What?" You said a bit too loud and everyone glanced at you. You were surprised that your captain didn't admonish you. If it was about something else you were talking about, Kakashi would probably say you should focus on the mission, but he was eavesdropping and was very interested in the conversation, although he couldn't catch every word you said.

Quieter, you added. "That will never happen. I see him almost like a brother."

Yugao sighs. "Poor Kotetsu..." After a pause, she added. "Tell me about the man that is visiting you."

"There isn't much to say. We don't really talk about our lives."

"Well, at least give me his name."

You thought about it. He had been in the ANBU. What if Yugao had met him? Did you want to know more about Sukea? That didn't seem right asking Yugao about him instead of asking himself. But then again, she had seen him but didn't recognize. You decided to tell her.

"Sukea."

"Hum. And what does he do?"

"He is a journalist."

Yugao smiled to herself (not that you would see it because of the mask). "So, you do speak to each other?"

"Don't start again. What we have is sex and it won't evolve to feelings."

The way you spoke was clearly for Yugao to drop the topic and so she did. For the rest of your journey, she didn't mention it again.

You had reached the location of your mission. The goal here was to dispose of a bandit group that had plundered some villages nearby. Kakashi quickly analyzed the situation and made a plan.

"Edu, you begin with a fire jutsu to disorient them and we charge in formation C."

Formation C was the most used when you fought against a large group. Your team would split into three smaller ones. Ryo, Yugao and Yoshio, Edu and Tenzo, you and Kakashi. As Kakashi gave the signal, Edu started his jutsu and everyone charged in right after.

The bandits were many, more than the intel you had. As the fight went on, you got separated from Kakashi while fighting against a group of men. When you killed the last one that surrounded you, you could see Ryo was using his genjutsu technique and was left alone by the others, being Yugao and Yoshio fighting a bit further away from him. But Ryo didn't notice how two bandits moved on to him from his back.

You didn't wait to see if he would sense their presence. You began to run towards those two bandits to cut off their attack on Ryo. You charged yourself up with chakra but then you stumbled over a bottle that lay on the ground and you felt how your ankle sprained. Ignoring the pain as best as you could, you continued to run, gathering more chakra to your body.

One of the attackers had noticed you and stopped to take you on. You held your sword with both hands and executed a blow with all force and chakra you had to try to get through his defenses to go after the other that was still running to Ryo. Your force was more than enough. The bandit blocked your attack with his sword, but it broke. Your sword cut straight through the man's body and surprised, you saw how it created a pressure wave that hit the other man behind the first one. He wasn't mortally wounded, but he stopped long enough for Ryo to finish his genjutsu and notice him. Now that Ryo was aware of his surroundings again, you focused on the remaining bandits and with the effort of everyone, they soon were all dead.

You let yourself fall to the ground because you couldn't put any longer weight on your ankle. Kakashi was the first to reach your side. Worried he ripped off his ANBU mask to see what was wrong with you.

"(Y/N), what happened, what's wrong?"

"My ankle, it's sprained."

Kakashi carefully moved your pants leg up and took off your sandal. Your ankle was swollen and a green bluish color began to be noticed.

"This looks bad. You have sprained your ankle too much. You can't walk home like this. Stay down while we check if we caught every one of the bandits."

You were too much in pain to notice how worried Kakashi was with you, but some of your comrades did see it but kept their mouths shut, for now at least.

*** Back in Konoha ***

You were examined by a medical-nin. Kakashi had brought you on his back, refusing to let you move on your own. Now he was there with you.

"And, how long do you think she needs to recover?"

"Hum, her tendon is torn. This will be complicated. I can heal enough for it to stop hurting, but she will still need some days of rest without putting weight on her foot so it can heal completely."

You felt like a kid that was accompanied by his father. "Hey, I'm right here. Stop talking like I'm not here." You said to the medical-nin.

"Of course you are, so be a good girl and follow my indications as I told your captain."

Grumpy, you waited until he was finished. Kakashi offered to carry you home but you preferred to ask for crutches.

"Ok, as you wish. But you heard the doctor, rest and don't put weight on the food for the next three days."

"Yea, yea, dad." Kakashi chuckled and shook his head while watching you hobble away with your crutches.

Later you were comfortable on your couch when someone knocked at the door. You thought it would be Yugao to check up on you.

"It's open, come in."

You looked up from your book and were completely surprised. In came Sukea with a bag full of groceries.

"Hey, you."

"Sukea? What are you doing here, and what's with the bag?" It wasn't usual for him to show up this early...

"I have heard of your condition and thought you need help to cook?" He was already in the kitchen and began to take everything out of the bag. You saw some vegetables, eggs and some meat.

"From whom did you hear that?" You were curious and a bit suspicious as well.

"I'm a journalist, I have my sources. But I can't tell you who. I didn't buy rice, I hope you have some?"

Intrigued you got up from the couch and moved to one of the barstools you had by the kitchen counter. You then pointed to the cabinet where the rice was. Then you continued watching as he worked. First, he washed his hands. Then he began to prepare the rice. The meat was already seasoned and was put aside for now as he began to chop the vegetables. You helped him find everything he needed in your kitchen and kept watching him. You were surprised how well he handled the knife. It looked like he knew how to cook and you found that rather sexy.

Then another knock was heard and Yugao didn't wait for you to answer since she was earlier there and you were expecting her to come later again, but you had forgotten, with all the buzz with Sukea.

"Sorry (Y/N), I didn't know you had someone over."

Kakashi seeing Yugao almost chopped his finger off. _'Calm down. If (Y/N) wasn't able to recognize you till now, Yugao won't either.'_

"No, it's okay. Not even I knew that I had a chef over today."

Sukea stopped briefly what he was doing to greed Yugao.

"Sukea this is Yugao, my neighbor and friend. Yugao, this is Sukea, my... My friend."

"Friend?" Yugao muttered to you. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted me to bring you dinner, but I think you already covered. Have fun you two, but remember your injury (Y/N)."

You needed to rub your temples to calm yourself down. This was so embarrassing. But Sukea looked like nothing happened. He just continued cooking. "Ok, while this is cooking, where do you have the plates and tableware?"

*** After dinner ***

You were just amazed by Sukea. He had set the table, served you food and after dinner, he cleaned everything up. Now you were sitting on the couch, your legs stretched out over Sukea's lap, watching the movie he had brought. You were just puzzled by him. All this time he only came to have sex with you, barely talking about your lives, and now he was so... so sweet to you. You couldn't resist and from time to time you turned your gaze from the TV to him. Somehow you thought he reminded you of someone, but you couldn't quite figure out who.

Kakashi was enjoying this. Being with you like that was different. He wasn't sure if you would let him cook for you and stay like this after dinner, but although you were intrigued, you said nothing against it. He hated seeing you hurt and needed to do something for you to feel better. This was all he could think of. Now the movie was over and he decided it would be best to let you rest and him to go home.

"It's getting late, maybe I should go and let you rest."

"Uhm, yea. I'm kind of tired..." Now, could you even become more surprised? He would just leave without trying anything? Well, thinking back, he would always let you take the first move...

He carefully removed your legs from his lap and helped you up, reaching you the crutches. then he gave you a kiss on your forehead and said: "Good night, rest well so you get better soon."

You looked at him walking to the door and only then you remembered: "Thank you, for everything. Good night for you too."

*** Next day ***

You let yourself stay in bed till late, you didn't have much to do. Naruto would probably think you were on a mission so you didn't feel too bad for not showing up to his training. When you got hungry you got up and cooked something to eat for breakfast. It was something light since you had leftovers for lunch. Sukea surely could cook. It was delicious.

Later, as you already expected, Yugao passed by. You hoped for a miracle that she wouldn't bring up Sukea, but you weren't so lucky.

"So what was that yesterday? I thought you said you don't have a relationship with Sukea, but he was cooking for you."

You let out a breath. "I had no clue he would show up like that. I was so surprised as you were when you invaded my home."

"What more happened?"

You told Yugao about last night and she was so excited. "How sweet. Looks like he cares for you, maybe even has feelings."

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"And you? Do you have feelings for him?"

That was exactly what had kept you awake last night and you had reached no conclusion.

"Come one Yugao, give me a break. I don't want to think about that right now."

She gave you a knowing smile but didn't press on the issue. She let you rest for the night.

But that night, not everyone would rest. It was a full moon and its light shone down on the dead bodies on the Uchiha's compound. Kakashi and his team were taking care of the mess Itachi had made. He couldn't believe that all this carnage was caused by his once protege. He used to be a gentle soul, full of care for his younger brother. Was that the reason why he let Sasuke live?

Kakashi was now at home, trying to wash out all the blood. Seeing the water all red reminded him of Rin, how his hand was covered by her blood. He couldn't take this anymore. He had cried, his eyes were all swollen because of that, but he didn't feel any better. His thought went to you then, he wanted so badly to see you, but you should be asleep now. Would it be selfish to wake you up? He couldn't stop himself and began to dress as Sukea.

You were woken up in the middle of the night. Disorientated you stood up and looked who was by the door. When you recognized him, you opened up.

"Sukea? What happened?" He looked clearly down and you could see he had been crying.

"I'm sorry about the hour, I thought maybe..." Now that he looked how drowsy you were, he regretted coming here. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here at this time."

You didn't care if it was in the middle of the night or even almost dawn. He was clearly upset and you wouldn't let him go like this. You held his hand and pulled him inside.

"Do you want something, maybe a tee?"

"No, it's okay. Can we just talk?"

You moved to the couch and sat down, waiting for Sukea to begin.

"I... This night was awful. So much carnage, so much blood..."

His voice failed and you hugged him. You didn't know what he had seen, maybe a crime scene to write an article? It didn't matter. He was clearly upset and you just needed to comfort him. You didn't need any justification as to why he needed your comfort.

_'Am I falling in love?'_

The same thought crossed Kakashi's mind as he felt somewhat lighter only with your presence.

_'I need to tell her the truth. I need to tell her I'm Kakashi.'_


	16. Confessions

"No Naruto, what are you doing? That's not how you throw shuriken."

Your nerves were on edge with that brat. Well, it wasn't all his fault. Your ANBU team was dissolved when your captain had been relieved of his duty and now you didn't know what would happen to you. Would the Hokage integrate you into another team? Or maybe let your team as it was, with a new captain? You didn't know and that uncertainty just killed you. For now, you all were on vacation.

You had heard of the Uchiha massacre and wondered if that's why Kakashi had been cast out of the ANBU. And did Sukea see the massacre too? It was that night when he came to you searching for comfort. It was now a week ago and you haven't seen him since then and were becoming nervous about what had happened to him.

After taking some deep breaths you spoke calmer to Naruto. "Come on kid. Today is not your day, but don't worry, tomorrow is another day. Now go to the academy before you're too late."

Now alone you focused on your own training. You remembered the surge of energy you projected in the last mission when you helped Ryo. You had been trying to do the same but didn't get it quite as powerful as that one time, but you were making progress.

You had trained almost all day and were now walking home slowly because you were exhausted. That's when you saw a glimpse of gray hair. You weren't that close to Kakashi as you were with the others of the team, partially because he had been your captain and you couldn't overcome that fact, but also because of the way he had treated you in the beginning. But he had been different lately and you never thanked him for carrying you all the way to Konoha when you injured your ankle, so you decided to talk to him.

He was once again reading his book and seemed to be distracted when you caught up to him. "Hi, captain. Haven't seen you for a while."

He looked up and put his book away while giving you a closed eye smile. "Yo (Y/N), I'm technically not your captain anymore, you know"

"Yea, I know, but old habits die hard. And what are you doing now? ... Not that it is my business. You don't have to answer that." You had almost forgotten how Yugao told you that Kakashi was reserved."

"No, it's okay. I'm to mentor a genin team now but that isn't going so well. I have just tested my first group, but they aren't ready yet. And you, and the team? What has the Hokage decided for you?"

You were surprised how open Kakashi spoke to you. "For now we have been put on vacations. I don't know if the others still are, but I'm still waiting to hear some news.

Kakashi wasn't expecting you to go talking to him. He had been trying to understand what he felt for you so he decided to avoid you for some time. But now, talking to you as himself and not as Sukea felt right. These days without seeing you helped him realize that he really missed you.

"(Y/N), I know we had a rough start, but I'm happy to have met you and got to know you better. I hope we can still be friends."

Now you were completely baffled by his words. But soon you composed yourself and gave him a genuine smile. "Yea, I would like that Kakashi." If you were to be friends you could use his first name.

Kakashi smiles to himself noticing that you dropped the captain. Then a thought crossed his mind. _'If she likes to be with Sukea maybe she will like to be with me too. We are the same person after all. But I still needed to confess to her about Sukea.'_ He was scared of how you would react."What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm going home to take a nice shower and then I intend to crush on the couch."

"Won't you have dinner?"

"I guess I have to eat something."

"Then let me treat you."

Surprised you looked him in the eye. You were tired but "It would be nice not having to cook and clean the kitchen afterward, but let me treat you as a thanks for carrying me all the way to Konoha when I injured myself."

"You don't have to pay me dinner to thank for that. I would carry any comrade if he was injured and couldn't walk."

"Even Yoshio?"

"Well, he is probably more than double your weight so it isn't fair to compare. But I would surely support and help him walk. But if you want, you can treat me another time."

You were too exhausted to complain any further so you gave in.

*** Later that night ***

You were in a nice looking restaurant but nothing too fancy. It was the first time you have seen Kakashi without ANBU or another uniform. He was wearing some navy blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. He had probably combed his hair but it was still spiky and his fringe fell over his eyes without the forehead protector. You were surprised to see him like this but you liked it. _'He is quite handsome. If he only would take off that mask.'_

You were sitting in front of each other waiting for your food to arrive. Kakashi seemed to become more and more nervous, almost not talking although he had been quite chatty before.

The food arrived. It sure looked tasty and the smell made your mouth watering. You were already eating when you understood Kakashi's problem. You took the menu card that was still on the table and opened it to put it in front of Kakashi. He could hide behind the menu while eating in peace without you seeing his face. Surprised by your actions he thanked you and began to eat.

"Do you never take off that mask? Has even someone seen your face?" You said bluntly, not being able to control your curiosity.

"I take it off sometimes and there are people that have seen my face of course."

You looked at him still questionably, trying to contain the question that was on your thong.

He signs. He knows what you want to know but he doesn't want to talk about it. But then he thinks maybe it would be good to open up to you.

"You want to know why I cover my face, don't you?"

"I'm dying of curiosity here, but if you don't want to tell me, it's okay."

"It's a bit stupid actually and that's why I don't like to talk about it. Well, there is more than one reason actually. As a kid, I thought it would be a good idea for a ninja to hide his identity, so when I trained or if I would go to the academy I would take my mask with me. And then later when my father died, I didn't want to be confused with him because people would look at me and know right away who my father was. But I was angry with him, so I didn't want that. And now it's just a part of me."

You listen intently to him. Excluding the reason with his father, it was a bit silly. "Why didn't you want to be recognized as your father's son?"

Another topic he didn't like to speak about. "Have you heard of the white fang?"

You shook your head no.

"He was a strong shinobi, known even outside of the Land of fire and people would recognize him only by his features. But his last mission was a failure. As the team captain, he decided to stop the mission to save his comrade's life, but that isn't the right thing to do according to the rules and people resented him because of that, even his comrades he had saved. He couldn't handle the shame he felt for that and ended his life."

You could hear the sadness in Kakashi's voice as he spoke. You never thought he would tell you something so personal to you because you weren't that close. _'Why is he telling me all of this?'_

"I know it doesn't mean much but I think your father made the right decision on the mission. As long as with the failure of the mission weren't lost more lives..."

"It actually means something. It means you would probably do the same if faced with such a decision."

"Hum. I would like to say it's true, but sometimes when we face fear, our reaction isn't exactly what we expected."

"You're right." His thoughts went to the moment he decided on continuing his mission instead of going to rescue Rin right away...

You saw how Kakashi lost himself in his thoughts. _'He must have been through a lot to look so sad like that.'_ You couldn't take it to see him like that. He was maybe a bit older than you, but right now he just looked like a complete sad child and you felt an urge to comfort him.

Trying to take him out of his gloomy thoughts you said: "So you like Icha Icha paradise?"

"Yea, I mean it is easy to read and a good distraction."

"Haven't you finished it yet? It's been a while since you began to read it."

"I'm rereading it... For some times now." He confessed a bit embarrassed.

"Really? I only read it once and it was enough for me."

"I had almost forgotten about that. You had told me that you read it the night our whole team went to the bar. But you never said if you liked it."

The tone in Kakashi's voice was teasing now. He probably wanted to remember how drunk you were that night and how you embarrassed yourself in front of him. But you ignored that. You let a mischievous smile spread on your lips. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean, I have been present sometimes when Jiraiya sensei was doing 'research' for it. But in my opinion, the story is a bit basic, it needs more drama. And then the spicy parts aren't that special, I have read nastier."

Kakashi almost choked on his food. "And then you say I'm the perverted one?"

"At least I'm not reading it out in public."

You bickered for a while longer and argued about who was the more perverted one. Then after dinner, Kakashi offered to walk you home. Your muscles were already all swore and when you began to get up a hill you began to whimper.

"My legs are killing me. Can't you just carry me home?"

"I can, but it will cost you and you still owe me a dinner for the last time I carried you."

"What? You said it was nothing, you can't demand a dinner for it now." You pouted.

"But you have offered, even wanted to pay this one."

You played sulky and speeded up in front of him. "If you're like that then I can walk alone home."

Suddenly you felt strong arms lift you up from the ground and found yourself pressed against a warm, firm chest. He was carrying you bridal style. Although you had enjoyed the dinner in Kakashi's company and how he was more open to you now, this was too much for you. As you thought how easy he carried you and how large his shoulders were (like Sukea), you felt your face heat up and began to waggle your legs so he would let you down.

"Let me down you pervert."

"Stop moving around like that so I can put you down, or else you will fall to the ground."

You stopped and Kakashi complied by putting you down. "First you ask me to carry you and then when I lift you up you begin to complain?"

"I didn't want for you to pick me up like that."

"Why not?" Kakashi couldn't almost hold back his laughter.

"Because not." You said without having something better to reply.

"Since when do you get that tired just by training."

You told Kakashi what you were trying to do. Afterward, you were already near your home and the conversation had come to an end. Kakashi was lost in his thoughts. _'Should I confess to her now? It has been a nice evening. I think we have become closer. She surely is more at ease with me now that I'm no longer her captain.'_

You made it to your building door and you turned to face Kakashi. "Thank you for dinner and your company back home. It was fun."

"Yes, it was."

Suddenly you felt like Kakashi became really shy. "What is it?"

He had made up his mind. He didn't want to keep lying to you. "(Y/N), I have something I need to tell you, but I would like to have a more private place, maybe your home?"

Taking aback by his serious tone you wondered what he wanted to tell you, and so you invited him in. You offered some tea, which he declined. You then offered the couch for him to sit on and he ended up sitting down, but it was clear he was nervous. You waited patiently for him to begin.

Kakashi was thinking about the right words but it was hard. Then he looked you in the eyes and decided there was no perfect way to tell you this. He just needed to say and hope you could forgive him.

"(Y/N) I don't really know how to say this but I need for you to know the truth." He already had your full attention before, but now you were really curious what he had to say.

"First I want you to know that I never intended to trick you. I even didn't know that you were to be on my team. I should have told you a long while ago, but I was scared of how you would react. Well, I think I am even more scared now because I really like you." He didn't intend to say that, to confess his feelings like that.

You were confused about his words but the last part surprised you the most. "Kakashi I don't think I can understand what you're saying."

"You will shortly, I just wanted to explain this first."

You got really quiet when you saw how he began to pull down his mask. _'What is he doing?_ ' As you observed his uncovered face you began to understand what he was talking about before.

"You're Sukea?"


	17. What should I decide?

You looked dump folded at Kakashi. You got up, not being able to sit still any longer. You tried to put your mind around the new information. _'Kakashi is Sukea?'_ Then the words he spoke came to your mind again _'I never intended to trick you', 'I really like you'_.

You felt rache rise up in you, but confusion was still the bigger emotion for now. "Why?"

Kakashi wasn't able to look at you. Still sitting on the couch he began talking to the ground. "I'm not good with women but as Sukea I'm different somehow. The night I first met you I was looking for someone to have fun with, as I told you that night. I didn't know you would be joining my team. The Hokage had me only informed the next morning. When he gave me your file I couldn't believe it. I was so worried you might recognize me that I avoided as much as I could talking to you. But you wouldn't get out of my mind."

He continued to talk, the words kept pouring without him being able to stop them. It was like he had held them back for so long and now that he had begun to talk, all had to come out. You were listening to him. You wanted to understand him before you could decide what you felt about this situation.

"Then on another night I dressed myself as Sukea to have another futile night of pleasure but I stumbled over you when you left Ichiraku with Naruto. I couldn't stop myself from talking to you and that was when I noticed how you would talk differently to Sukea than you did to me. So I decided that I would try to get to know you better as Sukea because you were more open to him. I hoped to learn something about you that I didn't like so I could forget you, but there is nothing about you that I don't like."

At this point, Kakashi looked up to you. He stood up and made his way to you. With his hand extended he wanted to cup your cheek, but you pushed his hand aside. You were willing to listen to him but that was it for now. You got to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of water. Kakashi moved to the barstool. That distance with the kitchen counter between you two, you were satisfied.

He continued. "At first I thought it was only because of the sex I couldn't forget about you, but that mission when you hurt your ankle and dropped to the ground, my heart stopped for a second. I was so scared something worse had happened to you... Although you had only sprained your ankle I was still worried about you. That's why I came and cooked for you. That night was nice. I liked just being near you. That's when I began to notice it wasn't only because of sex that I want you. That became clearer when the Uchiha massacre occurred. Seeing that massacre reminded me of other things I have done myself and the only thing I could think of was that I wanted to see you and be with you. As you comforted me it became only clearer to me that I had fallen for you. That night was when I knew I had to tell you the truth about my identity. Today when you talked to me I invited you for dinner because I hoped to have some time with you as myself before this, before hurting you." ... "Now telling all this I just feel like a coward. If you don't want to speak with me again I totally get it... As I said before, I never wanted to hurt you."

Kakashi had said everything that was inside of him and you? You still wouldn't bring a word out of your mouth. You looked at him. He was looking at every slightest movement you made, waiting patiently for you to say something.

You thought about every moment you had spent with Sukea and Kakashi. There was no doubt that Sukea was confident about himself, shyness was strange to him. But Kakashi was like Sukea when he was on missions. He would be so confident and strong. Did he even notice that? He doesn't need to dress as Sukea to be confident. He already is. Then, analyzing their behavior over time it's like Sukea became more like Kakashi, and Kakashi became more like Sukea until there would be no difference between the two.

You looked at him, at the man that was in front of you. The body you had explored almost every inch of, his strong arms that had held you, the big callused hands with long fingers that had caressed you, his onyx eye that you had looked so many times and lost yourself in it, his lips that had kissed your own and traveled over your body on so many nights... Sukea or Kakashi, didn't matter, they were the same person. The only thing that matters was that you were lied to, your trust broken. You listened in yourself what you were feeling and it was clear. You felt betrayed. You could feel the piercing pain in your chest, not as much as when Nao had betrayed you, but still. Were you willing and even able to forgive him?

_'I know I had begun to fall for Sukea, but now he is Kakashi. Does that mean I'm in love with him?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry. I just wanted to get like a summary about this rollercoaster of emotions that this fiction has become. I hope it's not confusing.


	18. Disappeared

The apartment was silent. Kakashi's ears were drumming with every fast heartbeat of his, one of his legs shaking to its rhythm as he observed you, becoming impatient with the time passing. He had watched you without waving as your gaze moved over him but now, although you were still looking at him, he knew your thoughts were somewhere else. He felt like a culprit waiting for his sentence. Then your eyes changed.

"Now that you said everything, what exactly do you expect of me?"

"I hoped that you could forgive me and as I said, at least be my friend."

"Only a friend?"

Could he dare hope to get your forgiveness? "As I said, I have feelings for you, more than just lust, and if you feel the same for me, I would like to be together in a relationship with you."

Now he said it. He finally put his feelings in the open, feeling more vulnerable than if he were on the battlefield surrounded by the enemy.

You didn't change your facial expression, making it impossible for Kakashi to guess what you were thinking. He wished so badly that his Sharingan, besides chakra, could also read thoughts. But soon enough you gave your sentence.

"I think I can manage to be friends with you one day, but more, I don't know. I feel betrayed by you Kakashi. I don't know if I can trust you again with my feelings."

He let his shoulders hang. "I know. Friends, I can live with that." He hoped he wasn't lying.

As you wouldn't say anything more, he knew that it was time for him to leave. "I will go then. I will wait for you till you are ready to speak with me again."

You nodded.

He moved to the door while you stayed in the kitchen. As he looked one last time back at you he saw that you weren't even looking at him. With sadness, he pulled his mask up in place and exited your apartment.

You let a heavy sign out, not even realizing that you were holding it in. For you to feel betrayed meant that you indeed hand feelings for him. With that notion, you made yourself ready for bed but you knew that you would lay awake for hours thinking about everything Kakashi had said. You only hoped that somehow sleep would find you before morning.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

It had been four days since Kakashi had spoken to (Y/N) and he was feeling miserable. He knew she would come to him whenever she would be ready but that didn't change how bad he felt for what he had done. He misses her. He was so used to seeing her every day because of the ANBU training. Now he didn't even know how she was doing.

His thoughts got interrupted when an ANBU member appeared.

"Kakashi Hatake, Lord Third has requested your presence immediately."

_'Good, at least I have a mission to distract myself.'_

When he reached the Hokage's office, Guy was already there, waiting to get permission to enter. Soon they were called inside. Both Jonins bowed to their superior.

"I have a mission for you two. (Y/N) disappeared. No one has seen her in about four days, as it seems."

Shocked, Kakashi shifts his footing. _'What? (Y/N) is missing? Right the day after I talked to her.'_

Questions began to run through his mind. _'Has something happened to her? Has she run away because of what I did? ...'_

The Hokage's voice brought him back. Eager to know more he listened carefully.

"No one knows where she could be, apparently. I truly hope she hasn't turned her back at Konoha because I have put my trust in her, but if that's the case, then I want for you to bring her back. I want to know the reason why she left so abruptly."

Kakashi had some difficulties controlling his emotions, thinking furiously if he had any idea where (Y/N) could be.

The third continued, letting a sigh out, looking tired. "I know this investigation is police work, but you know that isn't possible right now. I suggest you begin to search in her apartment and ask her friends if they know something. If I can help you with something else, please tell me right away."

With that Kakashi and Guy left the office. Guy had noticed how Kakashi had tensed up with this debriefing. He knew that she had been in his friend's ANBU team and whatever the reasons were for her to leave it must be hard on Kakashi. He had already lost too many comrades.

Trying to cheer up his friend Guy said in a booming voice. "Don't worry Kakashi, with the power of youth we will find and bring her back. Lord Hokage will then talk sense into her and she will once again be on our side."

Kakashi didn't say a word. He hoped his friend was right. He was glad Guy was assigned to this mission with him. Although the man could be annoying, the green best of Konoha would never give up. Hope was something that he needed.

They searched her home, hoping to find some clue where she could be, or at least why she would leave. Everything looked the same as Kakashi remembered, only a bit darker now without (Y/N) around. Her voice, her laughter, and her presence there were what gave the small apartment life, in Kakashi's opinion. Now, with her gone, the apartment was just some walls surrounded by stuff. He hated going through her things. It was like he was invading her privacy, betraying her more than what he already had.

Yugao passed by the corridor and saw the apartment door open.

"Hi, you two. Are you searching for (Y/N)?

Kakashi was the one to answer. "Yes, when have you seen her the last time?"

"Almost a week ago. We talked about our situation in the ANBU. (Y/N) hoped for our team to continue as it was, with Tenzo as captain. The way she talked wasn't like someone who pretended to leave. Maybe it has something to do with the guy she was seeing, Sukea? She told me he is a reporter."

Kakashi signed. Looked like Yugao didn't know something that could help them. "Thank you, I will look into it."

Before leaving, Yugao asked. "Please Kakashi, if you find her, tell me. She is a friend and I'm convinced she hasn't left in free will. Something must have happened to her."

Kakashi nodded to her. He didn't know what would be better, (Y/N) to leave or someone kidnapping her. If she had left, she had betrayed Konoha and the trust the Hokage had in her, as well as all her friends. _'Maybe I'm the reason she left? Could I have pushed her away?'_ He tried not to think about that and focus only on finding her. But what if she had been kidnapped? He feared what could happen to her.

"I think we won't find here anything. I know where (Y/N) usually trained, let's look there."

Guy wondered. "Do you know who this Sukea is? Maybe he has something to do with this?"

Kakashi shook his head trying to convince his friend. "(Y/N) wouldn't be taken by some journalist. I know her capabilities so I don't think he is a priority."

(Y/N) would mostly train on the training field 14 when she wasn't with her ANBU team. There she would meet with Naruto in the mornings. She had told Kakashi during their dinner. As the two shinobis now arrived there, they could see right away the damage on the nearby trees. The ground was marked with more than two different footprints, everything pointing that a fight had occurred there. The two men looked at each other. Guy was completely serious now, his jaw clenching, giving a hardness to his face that was so uncharacteristic of him.

With a voice that leaked its usual enthusiasm, he said. "We should inform the Hokage about this."

Not trusting his voice, Kakashi could only nod. He now had a bad feeling about this. For someone to attack her inside Konoha was unsettling. Who could have something against her?

Back in the Hokage's office to report what they have found, they were interrupted by an ANBU member. Kneeling down on one knee the masked man began to talk. "Sorry for the interruption Lord Third, but we have found a body that matches (Y/N)'s description."

Kakashi felt how the blood left his face, becoming lightheaded. _'No, this can't be happening.'_

Sarutobi kept his face neutral. If this corps was (Y/N) then most probably, someone from Konoha was responsible for her death. He had already his hands full after the Uchiha's massacre, and now this. "Kakashi, go see if it's really (Y/N). Document everything you find. I think I don't have to tell you how serious this is. There is probably a murder in our village."

Kakashi and Guy followed the ANBU member. He guided them near the river. A corps in training clothes was laying there, with its back up, near the shore. Her hair was partially covering her face, but Kakashi could already see it was her. Guy looked around the location, but whatever had happened, it had happened somewhere else. She had probably been carried by the current there. Guy observed attentively his friend. Somehow this seemed to affect him more than he had thought.

When Kakashi had recognized her, he hesitated but now, he was again moving towards her, slowly. He was kneeling on the ground, not the slightest worried about his pants getting wet or dirty by the mud. Carefully, he stretched his hands to her face, removing the strands of hair that were covering her face. Then he looked over her back body, not able to find any wound. Inhaling deep, he turned her around. Her chest was exposed, the skin where once her tattoo was, was black, burnet. It looked like a fire Jutsu had hit her jest, burning her. Maybe the reason for her death?

Kakashi removed his flak jacket and put it over (Y/N)'s body to cover up her chest. He couldn't take this anymore and tears began to fall. He took her face in one hand, caressing her cold features one last time in order to say goodbye and close her eyes. Guy now understood that his friends must have felt more than just friendship for her. Silently, he put a comforting hand over the broken man's shoulder.


	19. When the Sharingan fails

It was the day after Kakashi's confession. You had fallen asleep only in the first morning hours and felt like turning off your alarm clock to keep sleeping. But then you remembered Naruto and that helping him train would help you take your thoughts from Kakashi. So you stood up and prepared yourself.

You were so distracted that morning that even Naruto had noticed. "(Y/N)-san, is everything alright?"

Surprised you looked at the young boy, his big blue eyes always soothing your nerves a bit. You smiled at him. "No Naruto, not everything is alright and I'm sorry I can't focus on your training today."

Taken aback, Naruto didn't know how to react to that. "Do you want to eat some instant noodles? They make me always feel better afterward."

With your smile getting bigger, you ruffled up his hair. He was just so cute. You hoped he would never lose this innocence of his. "Maybe later, I just had breakfast so I'm not hungry."

"Hum, okay. If you don't mind then I would like to go earlier to the academy today. Maybe I could pass by Sakura-chan's home and walk with her."

His blushing made you smile. Looked like he had a girlfriend or at least a crush. "Yeah, you go then. You can't make a lady wait."

Giving you a big smile, he turned around and waved you goodbye. Now alone you took a long breath before preparing yourself for your own training.

Once again you exhausted yourself but you had now the hang of it. You would absorb chakra and guide it to your sword. Then you would release it at once while striking with the sword. The concentrated chakra would be unleashed and extend beyond the blade cutting whatever was in front.

But as you were trying to catch your breath two masked shinobis with black clothes attacked you. Taking by surprise and exhausted as you were, they soon subdued you, but not before you had hit them sometimes.

With your hands being held behind your back by one of the men you tried to get yourself free, with no success. The other one took your fallen sword from the ground and stepped towards you.

"Who are you guys and what do you want with me?"

No response. With desperation growing, you tried to hit the man behind you with your head and this time you got lucky. You heard a sickening crack crunch that indicated you had broken his nose and felt the grip on you loosen, but as you were to flee, the other one hit your head with the hilt of your own sword, making you pass out.

* * *

When you gained your senses back, you were sitting on a chair, with a hood over your head that prevented you from seeing anything. You tried to stay still, hearing the noises around you to try to figure out where you were, but there was nothing that could help you, only some whispers or some distant footsteps.

Then you heard a calm voice speaking. "It has passed enough time, let's see if our guest is awake."

They took off your hood. You stared at the man in front of you. He had some white robe on but his face was covered by an ANBU mask. You looked around. You were in a dark room, the only light that came from the high ceiling only illuminated the center, leaving in shadows the edges of the room. The only person you could see was the man in front of you. He moved slowly, so you suspected he was rather old...

"Who are you? What do you want of me."

"Maybe I will reveal my name later, it depends on how our meeting goes. What I want of you is easy. I want you to work for me."

"Oh, all this effort of kidnapping me only for offering me a job? You could have only asked, you know?" You tried to keep your voice carfree but weren't sure you succeeded.

"If only it was that easy. Unlike Sarutobi I don't trust a foreigner so blindly. I need to have insurance. You can be proud of yourself, you know. You will be the first person I will try this on."

"What are you talking about?"

...

The man was still for a moment. Was he preparing something?

"I want for you to carry out missions for me. You will follow my orders without questioning and won't tell anyone about it."

You looked in question to him. Was he trying to force his will on you only by talking? "Ahm. I don't think so..." The Hokage had given you a chance, an opportunity for you to build a new life. He had never given you a reason to turn against him, so there was no way you would betray his trust.

"I see. So your immunity against Genjutsus is so strong that you even resist the Sharingan... Well, I guess Orochimaru will have his way with you after all."

Danzo was disappointed. It had been the first time he had used his newly acquired Sharingan from Shisui and it failed him. He really wanted that kunoichi in his team, thinking of all the infiltration missions she could do since she has no chakra stream and can't be sensed, but since Sarutobi had ordered him to close up the ANBU root, he couldn't risk that someone working for him would reveal something. But there were other methods to break her will, but he didn't want to go through all that work. Orochimaru had shown interest in her too, so Danzo preferred for the sannin to own him a favor instead.

"What do you mean by that? You know that the Hokage will send someone to search for me when he finds out I'm missing."

Danzo was about to turn around and leave when your words reminded him of something. He signaled to one of his subordinates. "I almost forgot. Bring in the girl."

An evil smile spread on his lips. "You right, Sarutobi will search for you. He has that infuriating habit to care for someone that isn't worthy. But if he finds your body, he will stop looking."

You became more nervous than you were. You have thought he wanted you alive since he tried to convince you to work for him. The worst thing you thought he would do was torture you, but now you feard your life was at risk. But then you saw a man all dressed in black like the ones that had kidnapped you. He was dragging a girl in. You thought somehow the girl looked familiar until you recognized her. She was you...

Danzo read your expression correctly. "That's right. May I introduce you two? (Y/N), this is (Y/N). Your doppelganger from this universe. She will be the perfect decoy."

* * *

It was (Y/N) funeral and Guy looked worried to his friend. Kakashi had carried her body to the morgue refusing to seal her away. On the way, he had shared some tears but after putting her down on the cold metal bed his gaze had become hard. He probably had promised himself he would find the person responsible for killing her.

Guy loved being a shinobi, but seeing comrades and friends die was awful, and (Y/N) seemed to be more than just a friend for Kakashi. No surprise about his reaction then. He would support his friend the best he could. He would help Kakashi figure out what happened to the young woman and bring the responsible to justice.

Later they were in the Hokage's office. There were the former team-members from the ANBU team Ro too, as Kotetsu and Izumo. The Hokage had a solemn expression as he talked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you all here were the ones that knew (Y/N) the best, with the exceptions of Guy, but since you were present when her body was found, I want you in on this mission as well. We don't know what happened to her. Inoichi tried to read her memories, but her brain was damaged making it impossible to find anything out. This is only another evidence that whoever was involved in her murder knew us well. That's why I called you all here. I hope you stay alert and if you find something that might help find the person responsible for this crime, then don't hesitate in telling me."

No one spoke, they all were still trying to assimilate everything that had happened. After a while, Kakashi was the first one to leave. Hurt, disappointment but also resolve was visible in his face...


	20. Brainwashed

Orochimaru was observing one of his pets while she was reporting about her last mission. He thought how sad it was that the young woman seemed to have lost some of her spark she once had. He still remembered when two of Danzou's men had brought her to him. They had some trouble holding her in place although she had chakra-draining handcuffs on.

After that, she was tortured by Kabuto. Orochimaru would sometimes passed by her torture sessions. While the woman was all beaten up, most times bloody, she still would let out a stream of cuss words towards him that would make any lady and even some gentlemen blush. It had only been after the long isolation sessions in a completely dark room with food and water deprivation that she started to break.

In the end, it had taken Kabuto over two years to break her, only then she had been ready for the brainwash. At that point, she was only skin and bones, her muscles almost gone without movement and food. She barely had any reaction, looking almost like an empty shell.

That's when Kabuto began to change her memories. The brainwash had taken over a year to complete. Most of her memories he would keep as they were, but he made her believe that the Hokage had turned on her, that he had her imprisoned and tortured. It had been Orochimaru to set her free when, by luck, he stumbled over her. That's how he had gained her trust and gratitude as well as loyalty.

That was the new truth for (Y/N) and after recovering enough she began to do missions for Orochimaru. Once again her life had made a tremendous turn.

She had already done some missions just like this last one and Orochimaru was happy with her job. He had sent her to give a message to a Baron that had tried to trick him. Well, the message was to his son, since she had orders to kill the Baron in front of his offspring in the cruelest way possible. The boy was overage, so he would inherit his father's titles and would think twice before crossing the Sannin.

A smile spread on his thin lips, his tongue licking them before speaking.

"I see you had a successful mission, as always, right (Y/N)-chan?"

You bowed your head in respect. "I have done as you told me, master Orochimaru."

"I want you to rest up and gain some strength. Soon we will go to Konoha for the finals of the chunin exam. Then I will finally kill my old sensei and I want you to be there too."

A dark shadow flickered over your face. _'Lord Hokage.'_ You thought mockingly about his title. _'Soon you will pay for what you did to me and all others you tricked.'_

Orochimaru dismissed you and you left for your room for a shower. After putting on some fresh clothes you searched for Kabuto. He was once again in his lab, doing some experiments.

"Don't you get a headache from all this work?"

You walk up to him as he moves his chair away from the desk and fixes his glasses.

"Already back (Y/N)? I thought your mission would be around three days."

You sat on his lap, removing his glasses before taking his face in your hands and kissing him tenderly. It had been Orochimaru that freed you from the Hokage, but Kabuto was the one to help you heal and recover. He had looked after you when you were a wreck, attending to your wounds, feeding you, and later he helped with your training. Eventually, you had fallen for him.

"It's already been three days since I left, babe."

You admired his passion for work and the way he seemed to get absorbed in it, but you liked more that you could distract him from it. You stick out your lower lip and pout. "Don't say you haven't missed me."

"Of course I missed you, but you know how I lose track of time while working."

To prove how much he missed you he resumed the kiss. One hand began to caress your leg, moving up over your thighs until brushing your crotch. You felt his lips curl up into a smile while the brushing became more intense. His hand left your lower area and moved up to your breast kneading it.

"Kabuto-kun, what are you doing?" You said in false innocence.

"Oh, I think you know it."

"And what if someone walks in on us?"

"Then let them, let them see us."

You knew no one would come in although the thought of someone watching you two left you quite aroused. But Orochimaru's men would avoid the lab, and the Sannin himself was occupied planning his revenge. So you went along with your lover and after a while, you found yourself naked, bent over the desk, trying to come down from your high.

Kabuto stepped back from you, cleaning himself and passing some tissue for you too. You watched him putting on his clothes and last his glasses, preparing himself to continue working, but seeing you still naked siting on his table made him stop, observing your curves while liking his lips greedily.

"Please (Y/N)-chan dress yourself so I can continue with my work."

You stood up and closed the distance between you two. You just loved to tease him. You kissed him again, making sure he could feel your breasts against his chest.

"As you wish, but later I will be waiting like this in bed for you." That's how you would make sure he would get some sleep. It was your turn now to look after him.

*** Some days later ***

You were sitting some seats away from Kabuto while watching the matches of the chunin finals. Surprise was written on your face that was hidden behind an ANBU mask when you saw Naruto fight. He had grown so much. Your heart was swollen with pride while you remembered how you helped him train, but then remembered that the leaf had turned on you and he too was now an enemy for you. Still, as the blond kid was fighting against the Hyuga boy, memories of the time spent with him kept popping up in your mind. How sad and lost he looked the first time you had seen him, how happy he was whenever you treated him to ramen, how much effort he put in the training sessions, how his blue eyes filled with concern about your wellbeing...

A sharp pain in your head made you push these thoughts aside. Kabuto explained that, for your own protection, your brain probably blocked the memories of when you were tortured. The pain in your head was caused because you brushed those memories and it was a warning sign for you to not go further or else that protection could crumble down, flooding you with the memories of the pain you had endured. You had felt those kinds of headaches before, but you didn't know how Naruto could be involved with the torture... He was only a child.

Coming back to here and now, you saw the match end and focused on what you were doing there. Patiently you waited for the events to unfold until the signal for the attack would be given. Kakashi had appeared some rows away from you. You kept an eye on him since your mission was to keep the jonin level ninjas occupied while Orochimaru would fight against the Hokage. You knew Kakashi was strong and could be a problem to you, so you continued to observe him carefully. You had learned to simulate a chakra stream, you could keep it up as long as you focused yourself on it, but as soon as you would begin to fight, that effect was gone.

Then you saw how Kabuto's genjutsu began to put most of the spectators to sleep. An explosion by the platform where the Kages were could be sensed. That was the signal, the invasion had begun...

As Kabuto and the Otogakure ninjas revealed themselves to confront the Konoha ones, you got next to your lover, ready to fight by his side. You intended to take Kakashi up-front because you knew he was strong and since you also knew how he fought, you had an advantage. But Kabuto made you signal to stay back for now. He knew that this was risky. Something could trigger your memory, but Orochimaru had insisted on you to come...

You were observing the fight but soon got distracted as you saw, by the corner of your eye, how one of your allies tried to attack Naruto. Although you knew he was an enemy, you couldn't watch him getting hurt, so you sent a kunai to your comrade to stop him and that green jumpsuit with the bowl cut used this opening to attack the Otogakure ninja. You then saw the blond boy leave with other kids and just felt relieved that they would be out of harm's way for now.

Kakashi's focus was now on you. You had lost your concentration to feign you had a chakra stream and it seemed he had noticed it right away with his Sharingan. _'How is this possible? I saw her body... No, that can't be her.'_ Kakashi's thoughts ran wild but he had to focus on the fight. You were some distance away from him with lots of enemies in between, so he couldn't reach you right away.

The fight was hard and intense. As your fellow-ninjas fell to the ground, you couldn't get around not fighting against Kakashi. You had felt his stare on you for quite a while. Looking at him, you saw his Sharingan scanning you, his expression showing different emotions. It was a mixture of urgency because of the situation, fun because of the competition with his colleague, and suspicion for you? It didn't care, you charged at him while his friend was occupied.

You had no problem looking into his Sharingan, you knew it had no effect on you. With your sword in hand, you took the chakra you needed to increase your strength and attacked the copy ninja. He defended himself with the kunais, but let you go very close at him. Then you understood why he was letting you get that near him. With a swift move, he grasped the surface of your mask with the tip of one kunai. It didn't hurt you but the string that was holding the mask in place got cut, your mask falling to the ground, revealing your face.

Kakashi stood still, looking at you. _'It is her. She is still alive. But that can't be. I held her body, she was buried, I mourned her. This must be a trick. She had been holding back, only fighting now that almost everyone is down. That must be something to defeat me, or at least distract me. I must kill her. She isn't my (Y/N).'_

Your opponent stopped in his tracks. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. In question, you analyzed his visible face, his eyes were best to read. First, his skin paled as if the blood ran somewhere else. Then, relieved, his eyes became watery. But soon after, his face took a hurt expression, fury, and vengeance visible too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's stop here for now (I know I'm mean stopping in such a cliffhanger, but it's Sunday morning and I have some things to do today, but I really want this chapter published today).
> 
> Let me apologize for the scene with Kabuto. I don't fancy him, but I think the relationship with him and (Y/N) just shows how fucked up she is right now. I think Kabuto is around 19 years old here, so no problem with him being underaged (just saying...)
> 
> I have rewatched some of the scenes from the chunin exams, but mostly I wrote from my memory so, for example, I'm not sure how many years passed after the Uchiha massacre till this point, so sorry for any discrepancies.
> 
> I know this story has made a big turn, but I like to complicate things and it felt like there was a need for some action. Hope you keep reading and enjoying it. Stay safe and have a nice Sunday. Bye 😘


	21. The slug princes and the knucklehead

You and Kakashi stood still, looking at each other for a while. For that moment only you two existed. The fights around you were blocked out. Kakashi was still in shock when you charged at him. He reacted in time to block your attack. Sword against kunai, (e/c) eyes staring into onix and red ones.

"Who are you." He spat out in a growl.

Malicious you replied. "Don't say you have forgotten me Kakashi, or do you prefer if I call you Sukea?"

You still remembered how he had tricked you, lied to you about who he was. 'How comes I'm always being betrayed?'

Kakashi entered once again in shock, enabling you to push him back. Pulling your sword back and down, you made a circle with it, pulling it up in front of you again, brushing his upper arm. He still moved away but not fast enough. The tip of your blade came stained crimson red with his blood.

"Kakashi with the Sharingan. It's hard to read the movements of someone who has no chakra, isn't it?" You said smugly.

'She is right, she has no chakra signature. That is impossible for someone to mimic. It must be her, but how is this possible?'

The conflict Kakashi was feeling left him completely with no reaction. He saw how you were charging at him, blade ready to pierce his flesh again with the intent to kill, but he couldn't move. How could he fight against the one he loved? Yes, he loved you. It had become clear to him once he had held your dead body. Even all those years in which he believed you were dead, he couldn't get over you. And now here you were, alive and allied with the enemy.

As you were about to strike him down, Guy deflected your attack with one of his blows, kicking your sword away. You stepped back while taking two kunais out of your weapon pouch and observed the two how they exchanged some words.

"Need some help against this one Kakashi?"

Kakashi knows how Guy had some trouble remembering people, that's why he said. "Don't kill her. This is (Y/N)..."

Looking at you, recognition hit the leaf's noble green beast, understanding now why his friend hesitated. "How can this be? We have found her body, we have buried her."

'What are they talking about, how have they found my body.'

Confused about their conversation, something triggered your memory.

You were looking at your own face, but not in the mirror. It was full of fear, eyes wide open, body shaking while being held by a man.

Pain struck in your head making it impossible to hold your fighting stance, the kunais falling to the ground. Your opponents were surprised and didn't act fast enough before someone grabbed you.

Kabuto had been observing your fight. He feared something could trigger your memory and he didn't want for you to be taken prisoner or even killed. In fact, he didn't want to lose you. You were his successful experiment, the first one he could effectively brainwash without going completely crazy. And then he had come to like you. Not that he had feelings for you, but it was nice to have someone that good-looking waiting in bed for him.

Carry you away from the fight, he put you down outside of the stadium.

"Are you alright?"

You nodded.

"Good, then go to our meeting point, when we are done here I'll find you."

You did as he asked. You would follow him blindly if needed. You hated not being able to see his face behind the mask, but the small glimpse of his eyes was enough. He turned around leaving and so did you.

As you were waiting at the meeting point you tried to figure out what Kakashi was talking about. The memory of looking at yourself was unsettling but you couldn't force yourself or else the headache would be back. Frustrated, the only thing you could do was wait.

*****

The attack on Konoha and the Hokage didn't go exactly as planned. Lord Orochimaru came back gravely wounded, his arms half dead, his ability to perform jutsus gone. Kabuto was completely devastated for his master, trying to help him ease the pain, but the sannin only treated him like shit. You didn't like that. In fact, you didn't feel sorry for the man. He had convinced you that you needed to take revenge on the leaf, but honestly, you only wanted revenge against the Hokage. The poor people that got hurt during the attack had nothing to do with your betrayal. But you didn't voice your concerns. This was your new life now. Where else could you go...

One night you were laying with Kabuto when he spoke.

"Tomorrow we are going to look for the other sannin. She is considered to be the greatest medic-nin and Lord Orochimaru wants to convince her to heal him."

"Do you think she can do it?"

He sighs. "I'm sure she can, but the question is if she will be willing to. I want you to come with us. Since you can't be detected you will be a good backup if we need it."

The next day you three made your way to Tanzaku Quarters where Tsunade should be. Soon enough you found the woman. She was accompanied by a younger one, but still, Kabuto told you to stay back. Only if he would signal you, you were to show yourself. You did as he asked and saw the negotiations from afar. It looked like that day was nothing decided, leaving a time limit of a week for Tsunade to decide. If she would agree to heal Orochimaru's arms, he would bring back two of her dead loved ones.

The week was soon over and Kabuto told you to look after Orochimaru when he would meet with the slug princes, while he would take care of her assistance. It looked like the woman would give in to the Sannin's request, turning to him with her chakra glowing between her hands. But Kabuto was back and stopped Tsunade. He said she wasn't about to heal Orochimaru, that her chakra was full of killing intent. That's when the battle began. You watched in awe how the small woman destroyed everything around her. 'So much strength.'

Your allies tried to lure the blond to an open field where she couldn't destroy her surroundings. You waited patiently for your lover to call to help him, but you knew he would call you when needed. You were their leverage if something was going wrong. But it was very difficult to stay put when Kabuto got to his knees and couldn't move correctly. You readied yourself for the case you needed to intervene, but he managed to get up again and confront Tsunade once more. But then, someone you never expected showed up. Naruto, the blond knucklehead, and your old sensei Jiraiya. The Sannin trio was in the same place again after so many years.

Kabuto continued to insist not to call you, so you saw desperately how he fought the medic-nin. He had cut himself so the blood would paralyze her because of her homophobia. With one of the two hostile sannin down, you relaxed a bit. You had sparred with Kabuto before, but you never had seen him fight like that.

But now the fight got serious. As Kabuto summoned two big snakes, he called for you too. As you were next to him on the giant head of the snake, he told you.

"Help lord Orochimaru against Jiraiya, I'll deal with the others."

You gave him a nod. It seems Jiraiya had some trouble with his chakra control, he hasn't been able to summon Gamabunta. Nonetheless, the white-haired sannin launched himself into the fight, but when he saw you, he waved.

"(Y/N)? I didn't want to believe Kakashi when he said you were alive and with Orochimaru, guess I was wrong. What happened to you?"

You were about to answer when the other sannin did it for you.

"She has seen how treacherous and a fool Sarutobie was. I saved her from her suffering and now she fights for me. It's fascinating how she can perform jutsus without having chakra herself. It's even amazing by itself that she lives like that."

Orochimaru was clearly proud of having you. But that began to not sit well with you. It was like he possessed you as if you were nothing more than a thing for him...

The fight continued. Although Jiraya was weak he still could manage to hold his ground against you and Orochimaru. After some more hits exchanged, the sannins began to talk between the two of them. 'Ugh, why all this talk.' Okay, partially you could understand them. They once have been friends, fighting side by side in a war, and not against each other like right now. Your attention got drawn to the other fight that was going on. Kabuto was trying to get to Tsunade, but Naruto kept in his way. The Kid's resolve was amazing, although he was already all beaten up, he stood his ground.

Then your heart stopped. Kabuto was charging at the boy with a Kunai, his intentions were clear, he wanted to kill Naruto. You couldn't let this happen. Naruto had grown on you during the time you had trained him. You wouldn't let Kabuto kill him although he was your lover. As you left Orochimaru's side to stop Kabuto, Naruto surprised all by stopping the attack with his hand, not wavering when the kunai cut his flesh. His clone helped the boy perform some jutsu, a blue ball held in Naruto's hand was thrown against his opponent, but you saw how Kabuto made one last attack against Naruto before that.

You managed to grab Kabuto before he fell to the ground and that's when the Knucklehead saw you for the first time over three years.

"(Y/N)-san? Wha-what are you doing with that traitor? Are you a traitor too? Is that why you left me alone again?"

The hurt was clear in his cristal blue eyes. It seemed everyone you had known thought you had died, but no one seemed to have told the kid. Maybe no one knew you were close to him. Thinking back at how alone the boy had been, it surely wasn't easy for him to be abandoned by you. The only one who had believed in him at the time had left him. No, you didn't leave him, you were forced to.

Kabuto began to laugh next to you. You didn't understand why, only after Naruto had fallen to the ground you understood why. Kabuto had damaged the muscles around the boy's heart. Tsunade had managed to get out of her trance and was desperately trying to heal the boy. You couldn't sit by and see the kid die. You left your lover's side knowing he would survive and kneeled next to the medic-nin. She looked sideways to you, expecting some attack that never came.

"How can I help?"

She snorts at you. "Now you want to help?"

"I..." You looked ashamed to Naruto's face. He was so young, too young to die. This wasn't right. Kabuto shouldn't have done this. You were confused, your feelings for the kid and the young man got in conflict. But then you saw how Naruto raised his hand, grabbing hold of Tsunade's necklace. That kid's will would always surprise you.

But Orochimaru saw the nine tails jinjuriki as a danger for the future and attacked the boy. Tsunade warned you to step aside, but you wouldn't let him kill Naruto. You infused your arms with chakra and hoped it would be enough to stop the Sannin's attack. But it wasn't. You hadn't expected the sword that came out of his mouth, the cold metal stabbing through your arms. You could only deflect the sword so it would pierce through your left shoulder instead of your abdomen.

Orochimaru was mad with your actions. "Fool. How could you turn against me? Kabuto has assured me you would never do that, that the brainwash was perfect. Now die with the kid."

'Brainwash?'

The pain from the wounds with the headache that came with the new information made it impossible for you to move. You barely registered how the snake's blade came once again in your's and Naruto's direction, but Tsunade got in the way this time. You saw how some more times she got cut and pierced by the sword, but she held her ground. You didn't know how the fight ended, because the black wail of unconsciousness came over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I don't know if the next week I will be able to update this fiction, because work has been crazy, but I will try my best 😘


End file.
